Saint Seiya Omega: Ryusei!
by Superior-Creativity
Summary: This is a direct sequel to Omega, following the adventures of Kouga and the gang after the final battle with Saturn. It will effectively returned to the roots of season 1. The relationship of Kouga and Yuna will be more explored here. Hope you enjoyed it.
1. Shine Higher! The Return of a Pegasus!

**Hey everyone! I would like to present you my newest story. Saint Seiya Omega: Ryusei! It is a direct sequel to Omega, effectively returning to the roots of season 1. Hope you liked it.**

* * *

Saint Seiya Omega: Ryusei!

* * *

Chapter 1: Shine Higher! The Return of a Pegasus!

* * *

In the future era, there stood a legend of history. A legend that nobody knew that it would happened. The greatest threat to began was Mars. A powerful ray of unspoken evil that would cause destruction upon the planet Earth. Standing in his way was a teenaged orphan named Kouga who had became the new wielder of the Pegasus cloth. Joined by his friends, Souma, Yuna, Ryuho, Haruto and eventually Eden, Kouga battled against the odds that were cunning beneath him. Kouga defeated the almighty god, Abzu, in which made him became a god-slayer as a result.

* * *

A year later, a new evil has appeared in the form of a goddess named Pallas, who wanted revenge against Athena. Through this, the Pallasites planned to steal time from the humans and Earth. Using their new cloths, Kouga and friends rise up to battle against Pallas and her four great kings. They also gained a new ally in the Steel Saint, Subaru, who later became Equuleus Subaru. However, Subaru was not at all he seems to be. Subaru was actually the god of time, Saturn. Having been awakened to the power of Omega, the young saints brought out their all in a final battle with their former friend turned enemy. By the hopes of everyone, Kouga was given a new Pegasus Omega cloth in order to defeat Saturn. Kouga was named a legend in some way. Now, a new era has begun.

* * *

A few weeks after Saturn's defeat, Kouga and Eden have started a journey together.

"Man, it feels like we walking for weeks." Kouga complained.

"We have. Approximately 60 days since we left." Eden explained.

"Look at you, Eden. You're like a walking compass." Kouga said.

Eden smiled.

"Huh?" Kouga asked.

"It's funny. The two of us actually bonding because of one person." Eden explained.

"Actually, two. Aria." Kouga said.

"Yeah." Eden said.

Eden looked upon the sky.

"Aria." Eden thought.

"We have to visit her grave once we get back." Kouga said.

"You're right, Kouga." Eden said.

"Aria would have been proud seeing us like this." Kouga explained.

"She would." Eden said.

"So, what's next for our world trip?" Kouga asked.

Eden looked on his map.

"Well, we stopped at Malaysia, Denmark and Germany." Eden replied.

"Ever heard of North America?" Eden asked.

"Nope." Kouga replied.

"Me neither." Eden said.

"I always wanted to see their buildings and the statue of liberty." Kouga explained.

"Then, North America it is." Eden said.

"Sweet! I can buy something for Yuna along the way!" Kouga hollered.

"You have a soft side for Yuna?" Eden asked.

Then, Kouga became embarrassed.

"No! You are crazy, Eden! We are just friends! Just friends!" Kouga hollered.

Kouga remained quiet.

"If you say so. You two were giving pretty strong hints to each other." Eden explained.

"We're just friends, Eden!" Kouga hollered.

Eden smirked.

* * *

Then, the duo stumbled across a temple.

"A temple? In the middle of nowhere?" Kouga asked.

"We should check it out." Eden explained.

"Right." Kouga said.

Therefore, Kouga and Eden went inside of the temple.

"Anyone here?" Kouga asked.

"It must have been abandoned for centuries." Eden explained.

"I could see why. To think they would have cleaned up before we entered here." Kouga said.

* * *

Then, something caught Kouga's eye.

"Kouga?" Eden asked.

"Eden! Look there!" Kouga hollered.

"A stone tablet?" Eden asked.

Kouga and Eden ran to the stone tablet.

"There's nothing written on it." Kouga said.

"That's because it's covered in dust." Eden explained.

Eden blew off the dust.

Eden looked at Kouga in an unimpressed manner.

Kouga laughed in a very sheepish manner.

* * *

"It says: Dear, young men, if you made it this far, then turned back." Kouga explained.

Eden shakes his head.

"Like hell we're going back." Kouga said.

"Keep going." Eden said.

"If you had refused to do it, then a big chaos will strike upon you." Kouga explained.

"A big chaos?" Eden asked.

"Beats me. It could like your father, Abzu, Saturn or even Pallas." Kouga replied.

"Not even the gods or even Athena could not stand against this impact." Kouga continued.

"If you were brave enough, then stay away." Kouga explained.

"Odd." Kouga said.

"It says that will take five warriors that have fought on two planets to beat against the stakes." Eden explained.

"So, you mean the two of us and the others?" Kouga asked.

"It's uncertain." Eden replied.

"Well. Whatever the stakes, we have Omega bestowed within us." Kouga explained.

"That's true. But, I don't know if that will be enough." Eden explained.

"The final words are: Thank you Pegasus for becoming a legend and being more powerful than a god itself." Kouga explained.

"I don't feel like a legend though." Kouga said.

"Tell that to Yuna." Eden said.

"We're just friends, Eden!" Kouga hollered.

Eden smirked again.

* * *

Then, Kouga and Eden heard something.

"Eden. Did you hear that?" Kouga asked.

"Yeah. I did." Eden replied.

A couple of soldiers appeared before Kouga and Eden.

"What are they?" Kouga asked.

"I don't know." Eden replied.

"They look like a rip-off of the Martians and the Pallasites." Kouga explained.

"We are the Venusians. I am Vex." Vex said, introducing himself to Kouga and Eden.

"And I am Zeta." Zeta said, introducing himself to Kouga and Eden

"Vex? Zeta?" Kouga asked.

"Venusians?" Eden asked.

"As in the planet Venus?" Kouga asked.

"Our lord has sent us to defeat you, Pegasus Kouga." Vex explained.

"The legendary boy who became a god-slayer." Zeta said.

* * *

"Buster Strike!" Vex shouted.

"Hurricane Slash!" Zeta shouted.

Vex brought out a fire wall while Zeta unleashed a violent wind.

The two moves combined together as they clashed right into Kouga and Eden.

The two boys felled to the ground.

* * *

"Damn! You got yourselves a fight!" Kouga hollered.

"Kouga!" Eden hollered.

"Right! I have been for itching for a fight in weeks!" Kouga hollered.

* * *

- Let's go, Pegasus! – Kouga shouted.

Kouga's Pegasus Omega cloth had opened up.

- Appear, Orion! – Eden shouted.

Eden's Orion Omega Cloth had opened up.

Kouga and Eden began to grunt.

The cloths began to split into several parts. The parts then went onto Kouga and Eden.

Kouga and Eden were ready for battle.

* * *

"Are those the Omega cloths?" Zeta asked.

"So, it's true then." Vex said.

"It feels so good wearing this again after so long!" Kouga hollered.

"Hey, Eden, you got your scarf back." Kouga said.

"Yeah. It didn't felt right without it." Eden explained.

"It looks good." Kouga said.

Eden smiled.

"Let's go, Eden!" Kouga hollered.

"Yeah, Kouga!" Eden hollered.

* * *

Therefore, Kouga and Eden charged at the two Venusians.

- Pegasus Senkou Ken! – Kouga shouted.

Kouga gathered an amount of light Cosmo to strike at Vex.

- Orion's Devastation! – Eden shouted.

Eden punched his arm into the ground with the strength of a god. Eden's attack did a number on Zeta.

* * *

"Impossible." Vex said.

"Take the blow, Kouga!" Eden hollered.

"Right!" Kouga hollered.

Kouga's Cosmo was brighter like never before.

* * *

"Shine, my Cosmo!" Kouga shouted.

- Pegasus Ryusei Ken! - Kouga shouted.

Kouga performed hundreds of punches at Vex and Zeta.

Vex and Zeta felled to the ground.

* * *

"We won't forget this, Pegasus!" Vex shouted.

Vex and Zeta disappeared.

* * *

"What are Venusians?" Kouga asked.

"Seems that we will be our new enemies." Eden replied.

"And I'm the center through it." Kouga explained.

"It's oblivious since you became a legend." Eden said.

"Maybe." Kouga said.

* * *

"I guess that North America will have to wait. A new threat is beginning." Kouga explained.

Kouga and Eden made their way out of the temple.

"Yuna and the others could be in danger. We have to warn them!" Kouga said.

"I'm sure that she'll be happy to see you again." Eden explained.

"Stop that, Eden!" Kouga hollered.

Eden smirked.

Therefore, Kouga and Eden began to race their way back to the Sanctuary to warn their friends about the new threat.

* * *

Elsewhere, a supreme overlord was observing Kouga and Eden.

"So that's Pegasus Kouga? Looks like a wimp." The Lord Venus explained.

"He is incredibly strong, my lord." Vex said.

"Well, I guess that we're going to find out, right?" Venus asked, flocking his hair.

Venus deeply smirked.

"Get ready for the fight of your entire life, Pegasus Kouga." Venus said.

"It may as well be your last fight as a Saint." Venus said.

* * *

**Did you enjoyed it?**


	2. Protect the Sanctuary!

**Hey everyone! Here is the second chapter of Saint Seiya Omega: Ryusei! The Bronze Saints must protect the sanctuary from the new invaders in Kouga's place. ****Hope you enjoyed it.**

* * *

Chapter 2: Protect the Sanctuary! The Will of a Saint!

* * *

Meanwhile, back at the Sanctuary in the middle of Greece, Souma and the others were feeling a little bit bored since Kouga left on his journey.

Souma however, cannot stand the tension any longer.

"I am so bored! So bored right now!" Souma hollered.

"Souma, calm down. It's not the end of the world, you know." Yuna explained, reading a book.

"Well, it's not every day that your best buddy left on a journey to find his place in the world." Souma said.

Yuna became a little bit annoyed with Souma's comment.

"Kouga is my best friend too." Yuna explained.

"Yuna is right, Souma. Kouga will return for sure." Ryuho said.

"I think that maybe I should put back the 'kun' within Kouga's name again." Ryuho explained.

"Ryuho! There is no need for that anymore! You're the youngest out of our ranks!" Souma hollered.

Ryuho began to have a sweat on his face.

"Souma, you should really cool it down a bit." Haruto said.

"You're dead wrong if I do that, Haruto!" Souma hollered.

"When that idiot Kouga gets back, I am going to make sure that he gets the welcoming back reception that he needs." Souma said.

"Souma..." Yuna said.

"Well, I'm beat from this complaining. I'm going to trained." Souma explained.

"I'll come too." Ryuho said.

"We'll get stronger in order to meet Kouga again." Haruto explained.

Yuna began to smile.

"Yuna! Coming?" Souma asked.

"N-no. I'll catch up." Yuna replied.

Therefore, Souma, Ryuho and Haruto left Yuna in peace.

* * *

Yuna closed her book for a moment. She began to think about Kouga. She had been thinking about him every lasting minute. They had faced many countless trials together. Yuna felt that she could express just about anything with Kouga. Kouga became one of Yuna's best friends and the closest to her after Souma, Ryuho and Haruto. Yuna had admired the courage that Kouga had to face against the odds and keep going. She wanted to thank him for saving the Earth twice in her own words. Nevertheless, never got the chance to do it. Yuna had missed Kouga dearly. Maybe, she could actually be falling in love with that red-haired idiot.

"Kouga…" Yuna thought.

Yuna shake her head in an embarrassing manner.

"It can't be! Me falling in love with Kouga?" Yuna thought.

"We're best friends. That's the way it has to stay." Yuna thought.

"I mean, I don't think..." Yuna said, blushing a bit.

Then, Souma came back as he surprised Yuna.

"Hey, Yuna!" Souma hollered.

Yuna became frightened like crazy.

"Don't scare me like that, Souma!" Yuna hollered.

Souma snickered.

"So, thinking about Kouga again?" Souma asked.

Yuna began to blush.

"N-no." Yuna replied.

"Why would I think about Kouga?" Yuna asked.

"One hint. You're in love with him~!" Souma replied.

"That's not true!" Yuna shouted.

"You liked Kouga! You liked Kouga!" Souma hollered, teasing Yuna.

"Idiot! I am not in love with Kouga!" Yuna shouted.

"Your face says otherwise!" Souma snickered.

"It's pretty clear since day 1. You liked Kouga. Kouga likes you back. It's a complex thing for the two of you." Souma explained.

Yuna covered her face in shame.

"Crap." Yuna said.

"I know the opposite sex too well, Yuna. I'm a playboy with the ladies!" Souma said.

"Of course you are." Yuna said.

"Let's go trained to help you get off this Kouga thing." Souma explained.

"Fine." Yuna said.

"But, let's be clear that I am absolutely NOT in love with Kouga!" Yuna shouted.

"Whoa! Temper much?" Souma asked.

Therefore, Souma and Yuna went to joined Ryuho and Haruto for training at the coliseum.

* * *

At the chambers of Athena's Colossus, Kido Saori, the human reincarnation of Athena has been thinking about the past battles that had happened. All of the destruction begun because of her. She also believes that Kouga is the center through all of it.

"Are you feeling alright, Saori-san?" Sagittarius Seiya asked.

"It's nothing, Seiya. Don't worry." Saori replied.

"It's just that we may gain a moment of peace too soon." Saori explained.

"But, Athena, are you certain?" Gemini Integra asked.

"I'm not sure." Saori replied.

"I'm certain that a new battle will erupt and I feared that Kouga will be pulled at the center of it." Saori explained.

"Saori-san…" Seiya said.

"No matter what, we'll always protect you, Athena." Aries Kiki explained.

"We are here to serve and protect you, Athena." Virgo Fudo said.

Then, Saori could feel a presence.

"Saori-san?" Seiya asked.

"I…I feel something." Saori replied.

"Warn the young Saints!" Saori hollered.

* * *

Souma and the others were practicing some reflexes on the coliseum.

Then, Yuna stopped for a minute.

"What's wrong, Yuna?" Ryuho asked.

"Something is coming. It's not reading from the stars though." Yuna replied.

"Now you're talking nonsense, Yuna." Souma said.

"No, she's right. I do hear something." Haruto explained.

Then, the bells were ringing.

"And just when I was taking a nap!" Taurus Harbinger hollered.

"Says the new pope." Souma said.

Then, several Venusians appeared and attacked the young Saints along with Harbinger.

"I am Ceuta, one of the Venusians." Ceuta said, introducing herself to the Bronze Saints.

"And I am Coleus, Another one of the Venusians." Coleus said, introducing himself to the Bronze Saints.

"We don't even care who the hell you are! To us, you're just normal enemies we have to face!" Souma hollered.

"And I got some bones to crack!" Harbinger hollered.

"Guys, we have to fight these goons in Kouga's place!" Yuna hollered.

Souma grinned.

"Don't get any ideas, Souma." Yuna said.

"Let's go!" Souma hollered.

"Right!" Yuna, Ryuho and Haruto hollered in unison.

* * *

- Burn, Lionet! –Souma shouted.

Souma's Lionet Omega cloth had opened up.

- Please, Aquila! – Yuna hollered.

Yuna's Aquila Omega cloth had opened up.

- I'm counting on you, Dragon! – Ryuho hollered.

Ryuho's Dragon Omega cloth had opened up.

- Howl, Wolf! – Haruto hollered.

Haruto's Wolf Omega cloth had opened up.

Souma, Yuna, Ryuho and Haruto all grunted.

The cloths broke into several parts. The parts went onto the Bronze Saints.

Souma, Yuna, Ryuho and Haruto were ready for battle.

* * *

The Bronze Saints went charging towards Ceuta and Coleus. However, they were easily got beaten by them.

"And they're the ones who are wielding the Omega cloths." Ceuta said.

"We can't lose here…" Yuna explained.

"Confuse them with an attack formation!" Souma hollered. 

- Flame Desperado! – Souma shouted.

- Divine Tornado! – Yuna shouted.

- Rozan Sho Ryu Ha! – Ryuho shouted.

- Wolf Gang Bite Blow! – Haruto shouted.

The four Saints combined their attacks together to strike at the two Venusians. However, there was no prevailing. 

"Is that all?" Ceuta asked. 

- Flashing Raze! - Ceuta shouted.

Ceuta launched a streaming flare rose at the Bronze Saints. 

- Great Horn! - Harbinger shouted.

Harbinger brought out an attack of his own against Ceuta. 

"Harbinger-san!" Ryuho hollered.

"You won't touch these little squirts!" Harbinger hollered.

"Thank you, Harbinger-san!" Yuna hollered.

"Well, vermin will be vermin." Coleus said.

"Not for long." Ceuta said. 

- Cosmic Star Arrow! – Seiya shouted.

Seiya launched the bow of Sagittarius at Ceuta. 

"Seiya-san!" Yuna hollered.

"Don't come any closer." Seiya said.

Athena and the rest of her Saints arrived on the scene.

"Saori-san!" Yuna hollered.

Athena raised her staff.

"Step down immediately." Athena said.

However, the Venusians went forward.

"We won't let you get to Athena!" Souma hollered.

Souma and the other Bronze Saints blocked the path.

The two Venusians attacked them.

"We won't give in…Not to the likes of you…" Ryuho said.

"We will keep getting up. Until our Cosmo has burnt out." Haruto explained.

"Our greatest friend had taught us that. We won't let our friendship with him go to waste!" Yuna shouted.

The young Saints' Cosmo had grown.

"Outstanding. The young Saints' Cosmo is becoming more powerful than before." Fudo explained.

"This is your chance, young Saints!" Kiki hollered.

The Bronze Saints stand together.

"This is for you, Kouga." Yuna said.

"Soar…" Yuna said.

"Burn…" Souma said.

"Boil…" Ryuho said.

"Howl…" Haruto said.

"Our Cosmo!" The young Saints shouted in unison.

Therefore, the young Saints combined their attacks again. And this time, it made an impact of the enemies.

"Saints…Your time will come!" Ceuta hollered.

The Venusians disappeared.

* * *

"Before we succeeded on the second try, I heard you calling out to Kouga's name, Yuna." Souma explained.

"No, I didn't." Yuna said, feeling embarrassed.

"No need to be ashamed, Yuna. You're in love." Ryuho explained.

"No! That's not it, Ryuho!" Yuna hollered.

"It's about time that you shown your feelings for Kouga." Haruto explained.

"Haruto, you've got the wrong idea!" Yuna hollered, blushing.

"Your face is red again!" Souma snickered.

"You're in love with Kouga!" Souma hollered.

"No I'm not, Souma!" Yuna hollered.

Therefore, Yuna began to chase Souma around.

"But, who were those people?" Integra asked.

"I think that we're about to find out soon enough." Saori replied.

* * *

Meanwhile, Kouga and Eden were running back to Sanctuary.

"Wait for me, Yuna! Everyone!" Kouga thought.

"We'll be there soon!" Kouga thought.

"We have to hurry." Eden explained.

"Yeah." Kouga said, in a serious tone.

Venus was observing Kouga again.

"That's right, Pegasus. Run. Run as fast as you can." Venus said, flocking his hair again

* * *

**Did you enjoyed it?**


	3. Reunited! The Six Saints' New Battle!

**Hey everyone! Here is the third chapter of Saint Seiya Omega: Ryusei! Kouga and Eden returned to the Sanctuary to warned their friends about the new threat. Hope you liked it.  
**

* * *

Chapter 3: Reunited! The Six Saints' New Battle!

* * *

The Bronze Saints were wondering about the last fight.

"Who were those guys?" Souma asked.

"It's one big mystery after another." Ryuho asked.

"I know for sure that they are not Martians or Pallasites." Haruto explained.

Then, Yuna looked up into the sky.

"Kouga…" Yuna thought.

* * *

Meanwhile, Kouga and Eden were almost to the Sanctuary.

"There it is! Straight ahead!" Kouga hollered.

"We made it back." Eden explained.

"Let's go for it, Eden!" Kouga hollered.

Kouga and Eden dashed toward the stairs as they jumped onto it. The duo went running as fast as they could.

* * *

"I really wished Kouga-kun was back right now." Ryuho said.

"Seriously, Ryuho? After what I just said before?" Souma asked.

"I can't help it, Souma. I missed doing that." Ryuho replied.

Then, something caught Yuna's eye.

"Yuna?" Souma asked.

"Look there." Yuna explained.

Then, Souma, Ryuho and Haruto looked on.

"Yo! It's been a while, everyone!" Kouga hollered.

"Kouga!" Souma, Yuna and Haruto hollered in unison.

"Kouga-kun!" Ryuho hollered.

"Eden too!" Souma hollered.

Souma, Yuna, Ryuho and Haruto ran up to their friends.

"Well, this is a big surprise." Souma said.

"Sorry. You would have expected us back for another month or so. But, here we are." Kouga said.

"Kouga! You're back!" Yuna hollered.

Then, Yuna unexpectedly hugged Kouga.

Kouga was slightly blushing.

"Yuna…" Kouga said.

Yuna was slightly blushing after realizing what she was doing.

"You two are really made for each other." Souma said.

"It's not like that, Souma!" Kouga and Yuna hollered in unison.

"See? Even you go in sync together!" Souma hollered.

"We are not in love, dumbass." Kouga said.

"We all know about your romantic flare. You don't have to rub it in." Souma explained.

Kouga became rather annoyed with Souma.

"I'm sure that you two have some amazing stories about your travels." Yuna explained.

"We...Uh...Well..." Kouga said.

"We sure do." Eden said.

"Let's hear about them." Haruto said.

* * *

Therefore, Kouga and Eden began to tell their friends about their travels. They told them that they ventured into Malaysia, Denmark and Germany. They told them that they had learned a lot. They went on saying that they even crossed paths with Pallas and Titan a few times. Eden mentioned that Kouga tried to wrestle a bear during their route to Denmark.

"Really? Kouga tried to do that?" Souma asked.

"It was embarrassing once you think about it..." Kouga replied.

Yuna simply giggled at Kouga's remark.

"Through it all, I've never forgot about my best friends." Kouga explained.

"Kouga..." Yuna said, smiling.

The Bronze Saints were enjoying Kouga and Yuna's little fling.

Kouga and Eden told their friends that they ate burgers in their travels, in which Kouga protested that they are much better than hot tacos. Afterwards, they began to cut to the chase as they explained to their friends about who they are up against.

"They called themselves the Venusians." Eden explained.

"They're not like the enemies that we had face in the past." Kouga explained.

"Funny. We heard the other two say who are they are. Until, Souma abruptly cut them off." Yuna explained.

"I had to! They were all talk!" Souma hollered.

"I better tell this to Saori-san." Kouga explained.

"Thank you for telling us the entire information, Kouga." Yuna said.

Kouga became to blush a bit.

"No problem, Yuna." Kouga said.

Souma snickered.

"Shut your trap, Souma." Kouga said.

* * *

Kouga went inside the chambers of Athena's Colossus.

Kouga became incisively lost until he found the doors. Kouga opened the doors.

Kouga had found Saori, Seiya and the other Gold Saints.

"I've returned, Saori-san..." Kouga said.

"Kouga! Thank goodness!" Saori hollered.

"How was your trip, Kouga?" Seiya asked.

"Really good. I had learned a lot. I've gotten stronger than I was before." Kouga replied.

"Saori-san, I got you a brochette in case you want to go anywhere in the world." Kouga explained, taking out a brochette from his pants pocket.

Kouga handed the brochette to Saori.

"Thank you, Kouga." Saori said.

Then, a half-asleep Raki came by Kiki's side.

"How did you sleep, Raki?" Kiki asked, putting his hand on Raki's head.

"Like a bug, Kiki-sama. I was dreaming about Kouga and Eden returning after so long…" Raki replied.

Then, Raki became rather excited.

"Kouga!" Raki hollered.

Kouga jumped on Kouga.

"Raki!" Kouga hollered.

"Long time no see!" Raki hollered,

"Sure has!" Kouga hollered.

"Kouga, is there any reason on why you're back on such an early notice?" Kiki asked.

Kouga put Raki back into the ground.

"There is." Kouga replied.

"It's about the new enemies." Kouga explained.

"They're called the Venusians." Kouga said.

"Venusians?" Integra asked.

"As in the planet Venus?" Fudo asked.

"Yeah. Apparently, Eden and I ran into them right before we got back here." Kouga replied.

"I don't know what they're after…" Kouga explained.

* * *

Then, something was heard outside.

"What's happening?" Raki asked.

"Trouble." Kiki replied.

"Yuna and the guys need me!" Kouga hollered.

Kouga dashed out in a hurry.

"Kouga!" Saori hollered.

* * *

"Guys! Are you okay?" Kouga asked.

"Kouga…" Yuna replied.

"About time, slowpoke." Souma said.

"It looks like you came, legendary Pegasus." The Venusian said.

"My name is Dominate. A high level Venusian." Dominate said, introducing himself to Kouga.

- Ultimate Breaker! - Dominate shouted.

Dominate launched a punch on Kouga. However, Kouga leaped on his feet just in time.

Kouga helped Yuna on her feet. While Souma and the others began to stand.

"Thank you, Kouga…" Yuna said.

"We're not done yet. We can still keep going!" Souma said.

"That's right. Guys, buy me some time. I'll handle him." Kouga explained.

"That's what we are aiming for." Haruto explained.

"Fly with all of your might, Kouga-kun!" Ryuho hollered.

"Don't lose, Kouga." Eden said.

"Of course I won't. I have my friends to support me." Kouga said.

* * *

- Let's go, Pegasus! – Kouga shouted.

Kouga's Pegasus Omega cloth had opened up.

Kouga quickly donned his cloth as he's ready to fight.

* * *

Souma, Yuna, Ryuho, Haruto and Eden went charging at Dominate.

"Go, Kouga!" Yuna hollered.

"Don't screw up, Kouga!" Souma hollered.

Kouga leaped into the air as he went straight towards Dominate.

"You think I would fall for that old trick?" Dominate asked.

Dominate punched Kouga into the ground.

"Kouga!" Yuna hollered.

"Do not underestimate us Saints, you jerk." Kouga said.

"We Saints can create a miracle. A miracle that you'll never understand!" Kouga said.

"Kouga…" Yuna said, smiling.

"You're right, Kouga-kun." Ryuho said.

"That's the idiot Pegasus we know in love!" Souma hollered.

Kouga stood with massive courage.

Kouga concentrated very hard as his Cosmo began to shine.

"Shine, my Cosmo!" Kouga shouted.

- Pegasus Sui Sei Ken! – Kouga shouted.

Kouga charged his light Cosmo within his right hand as he created a roaming ray of pure light.

He used it against Dominate.

Dominate was severely damaged.

"A worthy opponent you are, Pegasus." Dominate said.

Dominate vanished.

* * *

The young Saints earned another victory.

Kouga and Yuna gave each other a high-five.

"Way to show him, Kouga!" Yuna hollered.

"Thanks, Yuna! Couldn't have done it without your help!" Kouga hollered.

"A perfect match! You two are really showing your love now!" Souma snickered.

"Cut it out, Souma!" Kouga and Yuna hollered in unison.

"I bet you that you'll finally reveal your feelings for one another!" Souma hollered.

Then, Saori and the Gold Saints approached the young Saints.

"Saori-san?" Kouga asked.

"Kouga, we've been watching and we made a conclusion. I think it's best that you don't take part in this fight." Saori explained.

This comment rather shocked the young Saints.

* * *

**Did you enjoyed it?**


	4. The Courage to Fight!

**Hey everyone! Here is the fourth chapter of Saint Seiya Omega: Ryusei! Saori has made the decision on not letting the Bronze Saints fighting the Venusians and Kouga feels conflicted about it. Hope you liked it.  
**

* * *

Chapter 4: The Courage to Fight! The Bronze Saints' Obligation!

* * *

"What do you mean, Saori-san?" Kouga asked.

"It's nothing personal, Kouga." Saori replied.

"But, it is." Kouga said.

"Since Mars' revival, you and the other Bronzes have played a large part. You even got caught in the middle of the battles of Pallas and Saturn." Saori explained.

"But, it was fate, right?" Yuna asked.

"Kouga, I'm afraid that you'll get killed once you put yourself in this fight." Saori explained.

"But, Saori-san, I am fourteen now. Yuna and Haruto are my age too. Ryuho is the youngest at thirteen. Souma and Eden are the oldest at fifteen and sixteen. We are more capable to handle this type of situation. We will not get hurt. I promise. We'll be together." Kouga explained.

"Please, rethink about this, Saori-san." Kouga said.

"I'm sorry, Kouga. But, my decision is final." Saori said.

Saori and the Gold Saints began to walk away.

"Please try to understand Saori-san's feelings, Kouga." Seiya said.

Kouga and his friends became somewhat conflicted on what to do.

* * *

Later that day, while his friends were resting at Palestra, Kouga became lost within his own mind.

Yuna came afterwards to check up on him.

"Kouga?" Yuna asked.

Yuna went by Kouga's side.

"Yuna. I didn't see you there." Kouga said.

"Is something wrong?" Yuna explained.

"A bit. It's just that I've been thinking of what Saori-san said." Kouga replied.

"She's worried about my own safety and I don't understand it at all." Kouga explained.

"Saori-san is just looking out for you, Kouga. After all, she did raise you if you were her son." Yuna explained.

"I guess..." Kouga said.

"Actually, it wouldn't be the same without you, Kouga." Yuna said.

"I-I liked having you around, Kouga." Yuna said, blushing.

Kouga became amazed and began to smile.

"Yeah. Same here, Yuna." Kouga said.

"I'm glad that we became friends. I hope we can be more than that someday..." Yuna said.

"I guess time will tell for the two of us..." Kouga said.

"Yes..." Yuna said.

Then, Kouga could feel something.

"Look out!" Kouga shouted.

Kouga pushed Yuna out of the way. Kouga was hit by an attack. Kouga felled to the ground.

"Kouga!" Yuna hollered.

"Kouga! Are you okay?" Yuna asked.

"Somehow. Nothing of these scratches can hurt." Kouga replied.

Yuna smiled.

"How unfortunate that we would find you here, Pegasus." Vex said.

"You're..." Kouga said.

"Vex! Zeta!" Kouga shouted.

Yuna helped Kouga on his feet.

"They're Venusians?" Yuna asked.

"Yeah. The first two that I have faced." Kouga replied.

"Should we get the others?" Yuna asked.

"No. Let them rest. We can take them on." Kouga replied.

"We?" Yuna asked, blushing.

"Is that a problem?" Kouga asked.

"When it's with you, Kouga? Never!" Yuna replied.

* * *

- Let's go, Pegasus! – Kouga shouted.

Kouga's Pegasus Omega cloth had opened up.

- Give me courage, Aquila! – Yuna shouted.

Yuna's Aquila Omega cloth had opened up.

Both Kouga and Yuna grunted.

Kouga and Yuna quickly donned their Omega cloths.

* * *

"Let's go, Yuna!" Kouga hollered.

"Yes, Kouga!" Yuna hollered.

Kouga and Yuna went charging towards Vex and Zeta. They attacked with all of their might, reaching out their Cosmo.

* * *

Saori and the Gold Saints were observing the fight.

"They can create miracles. Kouga and his friends." Integra said.

"They must be serious on wanting to fight." Harbinger said.

"Kouga…" Saori thought.

* * *

- Buster Strike! – Vex shouted.

- Hurricane Slash! – Zeta shouted.

Vex and Zeta combined their moves to attacked Kouga and Yuna. However, they managed to dodge it.

"What should we do, Kouga?" Yuna asked.

"Concentrate your Cosmo to your limits!" Kouga replied.

Yuna became confused.

"Eden taught me once." Kouga explained.

"Just do it, Yuna!" Kouga hollered.

"Alright. If you insist." Yuna said.

Kouga and Yuna concentrated their Cosmo to their limits.

"Shine, my Cosmo!" Kouga shouted.

"Soar, my Cosmo!" Yuna shouted.

- Pegasus Ryusei Ken! - Kouga shouted.

- Aquila Spinning Predation! – Yuna shouted.

Kouga and Yuna combined their attacks together to strike at Vex and Zeta.

The two Venusians felled to the ground.

"Curse you, Pegasus." Vex said.

Vex and Zeta vanished.

* * *

"It wasn't easy, but, we pulled it off." Kouga explained.

"Yes. Together." Yuna said.

"That was awesome! The way you two worked together! I guess that your love is strong enough to prevail anything." Souma said, as he, Ryuho, Haruto and Eden came to see their friends.

Kouga and Yuna became annoyed with Souma.

"And once again, rejecting the idea that Souma has of us being in love!" Yuna snorted.

"Absolutely!" Kouga snorted.

The Gold Saints opened the doors for Saori.

"Kouga, that was really amazing. You and Yuna were in good sync handling those two Venusians." Saori said.

"Thank you, Saori-san…" Kouga said, blushing.

"It wrong of me to make you feel conflicted on not taking part of this battle." Saori explained.

"You want to do everything you can to protect this world and everyone in it. I have raised you well…" Saori said.

"I'm sorry, Kouga…" Saori said.

"It's alright, Saori-san. You were only looking out for my safety." Kouga said.

Yuna smiled warmly at Kouga.

"I'm changing my decision. You're now free to fight the Venusians." Saori said.

"Saori-san!" Kouga hollered.

"The Venusians are scattered across the world. You must go to tried and stop them." Kiki explained.

"That means its road trip time!" Souma hollered, as he galloped on Kouga and Yuna.

Kouga and Yuna were blushing on how close they are together.

* * *

"Kouga…" Saori said.

"Souma…" Saori continued.

"Yuna…" Saori continued.

"Ryuho…" Saori continued.

"Haruto…" Saori continued.

"And Eden…" Saori finished.

"Your new battle starts from here out." Saori explained.

The Bronze Saints nodded their heads at Saori.

"Don't forget, we Saints will help you out in this. You're not alone." Seiya explained.

"We know." Kouga said.

Kouga and his friends picked up their Pandora boxes.

"Well, let's go and saved the world once again, guys." Kouga said.

"Right!" The Bronze Saints hollered in unison.

"Good luck, Kouga! Everyone!" Raki hollered, waving to Kouga and friends.

Therefore, Kouga and his friends left for their adventure in hopes to defeat the Venusians.

"They have grown so much…" Fudo explained.

"They're really are the new generation…" Seiya explained.

"Kouga, be careful." Saori said.

* * *

Meanwhile, Venus was pondering about Kouga.

"He's getting stronger than I anticipated. This is bad." Venus said.

"Being trapped as a 14-year old for 300 years might be getting to me." Venus explained.

"Oh well, can't be done once I meet Pegasus." Venus snickered.

* * *

**Did you enjoyed it?**


	5. The Goal Ahead! The Cosmo Within!

**Hey everyone! Here is the fifth chapter of Saint Seiya Omega: Ryusei! Kouga and the gang have arrived on Greenland where they meet up with Shaina again. Hope you liked it.  
**

* * *

Chapter 5: The Goal Ahead! The Cosmo Within!

* * *

Kouga and his friends have arrived in Greenland, located in Denmark.

"So this is Greenland?" Souma asked.

"It's so beautiful." Yuna explained.

"It's get better along the way." Kouga explained.

The Bronze Saints were continuing on their route. Unknown to them, Dominate was hot on their trail.

"Man, who knew walking this long could hurt." Souma explained.

"Souma, we walk only half a mile since we left the Sanctuary. So of course we would feel this way." Yuna explained.

Then, Ryuho's belly began to growl.

"My belly is growling. The walking on foot must have wailed on me for quite a while." Ryuho explained.

"Same here. I am sort of getting hungry right now." Haruto said.

"Rock, Paper, Scissors!" Kouga hollered.

"Kouga, I think I'll pass on this one." Yuna explained.

"Yeah. Plus, you really sucked when it comes to this." Souma said.

"Tsk! I have gotten way better!" Kouga hollered.

"Alright. Let's go for it!" Yuna hollered.

"For old times' sake!" Souma hollered.

"Rock, Paper, Scissors!" Kouga, Souma and Yuna chanted in unison.

The friends revealed their positions as Kouga's hand became a scissor while Souma and Yuna's hand became paper.

Kouga's hand snipped through Souma and Yuna's hands.

"Yes! I finally won!" Kouga hollered.

"I stand corrected. You've really turned into a pro, Kouga." Yuna explained.

"Not bad. For a fresh-out rookie and all." Souma said.

"You're just jealous that I beat your ass!" Kouga hollered.

Kouga was about to go into the market until Eden put his hand.

"Eden?" Kouga asked.

"Don't worry, Kouga. I'll go fetch the food." Eden explained.

"Are you sure? Because, I can go in your place." Kouga said.

"No need. This is my showing of having friends like the five of you." Eden said.

Eden went to the market in Kouga's place.

* * *

"Eden..." Kouga said.

"Eden is truly gentle. Aria would've been proud." Yuna explained.

"He's just like us in every way." Souma said.

"We're lucky to have Eden on our side." Haruto explained.

"I'm glad that Eden became our friend." Ryuho explained.

* * *

Eden returned with some food. Eden handed the food to his friends.

"Thank you, Eden." Yuna said.

"A large portion of ham!" Kouga hollered.

"You told me on how you liked this kind of stuff." Eden explained.

"You're truly the man, Eden!" Souma hollered, chomping into his ham.

"Not so fast, Souma! I'm going to beat you!" Kouga hollered.

"You're going to lose big time, Kouga!" Souma hollered.

"Seriously? Can't you two eat normally without any contest involved?" Yuna asked.

"We're men, Yuna! That's what we're made for!" Souma hollered.

Kouga opened his jaw wide so that he can swallow the entire ham.

"It looks like you haven't changed a bit, Kouga." A familiar voice said.

Kouga turned around and saw his mentor, Ophiuchus Shaina standing behind him.

"Shaina-san!" Kouga hollered.

"It's great to see you again, Kouga. Also, young Saints." Shaina said.

"What are you doing here, Shaina-san?" Yuna asked.

"After Saturn's defeat at the hands of Kouga, I travelled to Greenland so I can start over. I'm also here to give back to the community." Shaina replied.

"So awesome." Kouga said.

"What about you, Kouga? What brings you to Greenland?" Shaina asked.

"Well, we're traveling across the entire world to prevent the destruction of the Venusians." Kouga replied.

"Venusians?" Shaina asked.

"Have you heard about them, Shaina-san?" Ryuho asked.

"No. I have not. This is my first time hearing about them." Shaina replied.

"Are they the new enemies?" Shaina asked.

"Apparently." Kouga replied.

"So, we're doing everything that we can to stop them and their leader." Yuna explained.

"When we're together, nothing's possible!" Souma hollered.

"The Venusians will have to mess with all of us if they plan to destroy the world." Haruto explained.

"That's the way of a Saint." Shaina said.

"But, why hide in this place?" Eden asked.

"I believed in the world and its humanity." Shaina replied.

"I think that's something your friend Aria would have wanted you to see." Shaina explained.

"Aria..." Eden said.

* * *

Then, Dominate appeared as he attacked the Bronze Saints.

"Long time no see, Bronzes." Dominate said.

"Dominate!" Kouga hollered.

"That's one of the Venusians?" Shaina asked.

"Yeah. A tough one." Kouga replied.

"Shaina-san, go to a hiding spot, we'll take care of him!" Kouga hollered.

"Got it. Don't push yourself, Kouga!" Shaina hollered.

"Come on, kids! We got to get you out of here!" Shaina hollered, carrying two kids on her back.

"Let's go, guys!" Kouga hollered.

"Right!" Souma, Yuna, Ryuho, Haruto and Eden hollered in unison.

* * *

Kouga and his friends quickly donned their Omega cloths.

* * *

The Bronze Saints charged towards Dominate.

"Attack sentimentally!" Kouga hollered.

- Pegasus Ryusei Ken! – Kouga shouted.

- Lionet Bomber! – Souma shouted.

- Divine Tornado! – Yuna shouted.

- Rozan Sho Ryu Ha! – Ryuho shouted.

- Seiryuu Teppou Mizu! – Haruto shouted.

- Orion's Extermination! – Eden shouted.

The Bronze Saints combined their attacks together to strike at Dominate.

However, Dominate dodged it.

"Got more?" Dominate asked.

"This is bad." Yuna said.

"Kouga-kun, what should we do?" Ryuho asked.

"I don't know." Kouga replied.

"Kouga, I'll handle him while you find a hiding spot." Eden explained.

"But, Eden..." Kouga said.

"Don't be crazy, Eden! You'll get hurt if you do anything by yourself!" Yuna hollered.

"There's no time! I'll hold him off!" Eden hollered.

Kouga and the others became stunned, but gracefully respected Eden's request.

"Got it." Kouga said.

"Don't die on us, man." Kouga said.

Kouga and the others evacuated so that Eden could buy them time.

* * *

"Trying to be tough, eh, demigod?" Dominate asked.

"You will not hurt these innocent lives." Eden replied.

Eden and Dominate instantly clashed at each other.

Eden punched Dominate by the gut.

Eden huffed and puffed.

"Why do you still stand?" Dominate asked.

"I am a Saint. I don't run away." Eden replied.

Eden punched Dominate once more.

"You're pissing me off!" Dominate shouted.

Dominate charged towards Eden.

- Thunder Claw! – Shaina shouted.

Shaina instantly shocked Dominate.

Shaina stand beside Eden.

"Shaina-san." Eden said.

"I liked your spirit, Eden. You truly deserved to have Aria and Kouga as your friends." Shaina explained.

Kouga and the gang came in afterwards.

"I thought that I told you to go find refuge." Eden said.

"We did and we found Shaina-san." Kouga said.

"Never forget that we're Saints. We worked together as a team and not as a solo unit. Our bonds are limitless." Kouga explained.

"Kouga..." Eden said.

"Make Aria proud, Eden." Kouga said.

"Keep Aria's happiness alive, Eden!" Yuna hollered.

Eden and Shaina smiled at each other.

"As someone once told me; I believed in the world and its humanity." Eden explained.

"Aria, if you're watching, please give me strength." Eden said.

Eden concentrated on his Cosmo.

"Rumble, my Cosmo!" Eden shouted.

- Orion's Devastation! – Eden shouted.

Eden punched his arm into the ground. Eden's attack effectively hit on Dominate.

Dominate got his cloth cracked.

"You bastards…!" Dominate hollered.

Dominate vanished.

* * *

"Eden, that was awesome!" Kouga hollered.

Eden smiled.

"Not bad at all, Bronzes." Shaina said.

"I think that I am beginning to understand the love of the Earth that Aria wanted so much." Eden said.

"Yeah. I know that she is deeply proud." Kouga said.

"And I know that she is deeply gratitude that you have chosen the right path." Shaina explained.

"I guess that we'll hit the road again." Yuna said.

The Bronze Saints headed towards the passageway.

"You're leaving?" Shaina asked.

"Yeah. We have to learn more about ourselves for this journey we're taking." Kouga replied.

"I understand." Shaina said.

"Kouga, you better eat up that ham of yours." Shaina said.

"No worries, Shaina-san. I got another one." Kouga said.

"So do I!" Souma hollered.

"Geez…" Yuna said, doing a face palm.

"Safe travels, young Saints." Shaina said.

"Thank you, Shaina-san." Kouga and friends said in unison.

"Make sure to take care of Saori-chan, Kouga!" Shaina hollered.

"Yeah! I got it covered, Shaina-san!" Kouga hollered.

Therefore, the Bronze Saints were on their way.

"They're inexperienced. But, I know that they're going to do great things." Shaina thought.

Shaina gracefully smiled.

* * *

**Did you enjoyed it?**


	6. My Purpose! Souma's Destiny!

**Hey everyone! Here is the sixth chapter of Saint Seiya Omega: Ryusei! Kouga and the gang have arrived on New Delhi where trouble seems to followed them everywhere they go. Hope you enjoyed it.  
**

* * *

Chapter 6: My Purpose! Souma's Destiny!

* * *

Venus became wearier about the Bronze Saints. Especially Kouga.

"The Bronze Saints. They're really a troublesome bunch." Venus explained, flicking his hair.

"Especially him. Pegasus Kouga." Venus said.

"If the stories about him are true, he is doubtfully a threat." Venus explained.

"He even single handedly took down Abzu and Saturn." Venus explained.

"No! I cannot lose! Not to the Pegasus of light!" Venus hollered.

"Venus-sama, what are your orders?" A Venusian asked.

"Actually, I have a special job for you, Almas." Venus replied.

"Do whatever you can to exterminate Pegasus Kouga and his band of friends." Venus said, in a very serious tone.

"Yes, Venus-sama." Almas said, kneeling down for his master.

Venus snickered.

"Game on, Pegasus." Venus said.

* * *

Speaking of Kouga, the Pegasus Saint and his friends have arrived on New Delhi, the capital of India.

"India must have it really going for them." Souma said.

"And this is my first time seeing it up close." Kouga said.

"Let's look around for a bit, Kouga-kun." Ryuho said.

"I have to tell him how I feel..." Yuna thought.

"Hey, Kouga..." Yuna said.

"Since we're already here, I think that is the best way to go." Kouga said.

"Smart thinking, Ryuho." Kouga said, patting Ryuho on the head.

"Kouga..." Yuna said.

"We should split up for the meantime in order to know this state a little better." Eden explained.

"Kouga..." Yuna said.

"We'll also be on the lookout for more Venusians." Haruto explained.

"Kouga..." Yuna said.

"Then, it's decided! We'll meet back at this spot!" Kouga hollered.

"Did you say something, Yuna?" Kouga asked.

Yuna became flustered like crazy.

"N-no! Nothing!" Yuna hollered, blushing.

Kouga became somewhat confused.

Souma snickered seeing this as an opportunity for another Kouga and Yuna moment.

"We'll go together! The three best friends!" Souma hollered, galloping on Kouga and Yuna.

"Hey, Souma!" Kouga shouted.

"You're bringing us close, Souma!" Yuna hollered.

Kouga and Yuna deeply blushed at each other.

"That way, I can see you getting flustered around your girlfriend." Souma explained.

"She's not my girlfriend!" Kouga shouted.

"He's not my boyfriend!" Yuna shouted.

Kouga and Yuna became very quiet around each other.

"That's the way everyone else sees it." Souma said.

"Okay, see you soon, guys!" Ryuho hollered, with a smile on his face.

Therefore, the Bronze Saints began to split up to look around New Delhi.

* * *

Afterwards, Kouga brought ice cream for himself and Yuna.

"Thank you, Kouga." Yuna said, with a sharp smile on her face.

"No problem." Kouga said.

Kouga began to lick his ice cream while Yuna was hopelessly watching him.

"This time for sure." Yuna thought.

"Hey, Kouga..." Yuna said.

"Yeah?" Kouga asked.

Then, Yuna dipped some ice cream onto Kouga's nose.

"Got some ice cream on your face." Yuna replied.

Yuna began to laugh. Kouga blushed a little bit.

Then, Kouga retaliated by doing the same thing in Yuna's nose.

"Now you got some ice cream on your face." Kouga said.

Yuna was blushing like crazy. Kouga began to laugh.

Then, Yuna joined in with Kouga as both were having a good time.

"Geez. Keep your love story to a minimum." Souma said.

"We're just having fun, Souma." Yuna explained.

"And it's not what you think!" Kouga shouted.

"Whatever. I think it's obvious that you two are so in love with each other." Souma explained.

"We are NOT in love!" Kouga and Yuna shouted in unison.

Kouga and Yuna blushed at each other after saying the same thing.

"Exactly my point." Souma said.

"Okay, Souma, I got a serious question I have to ask you." Kouga said.

"What is your purpose for fighting in life?" Kouga asked.

"M-my purpose?" Souma asked.

"Surely, you must have one, Souma." Yuna explained.

"After you got even with Sonia, you haven't said much of it since." Kouga explained.

"To be honest, I am not really sure. The field of war has changed my outlook in life completely. My old man's death made it even worse." Souma explained.

"So...I'm just looking for answers in what's next for me in general..." Souma said.

"Souma..." Kouga said.

"Souma..." Yuna said.

* * *

Then, something attacked the friends.

"What was that?" Kouga asked.

"Show yourself, you coward!" Souma shouted.

"No need to be hasty now." Almas said.

Almas appeared from out of the shadows.

"Who are you?" Yuna asked.

"I am Almas, a high-level Venusian." Almas replied, introducing himself to the Bronze Saints.

"I have been ordered by my master to get rid of you by all means necessary." Almas explained.

Almas deliberately attacked Kouga, Souma and Yuna. However, all three of them leaped back.

"You have to deal with me before that happens!" Souma hollered.

"And me!" Kouga hollered.

"Also, me!" Yuna hollered.

* * *

- Let's do it, Lionet! – Souma shouted.

Souma's Lionet Omega cloth had opened up.

- Come, Pegasus! – Kouga shouted.

Kouga's Pegasus Omega cloth had opened up.

- Aquila! – Yuna shouted.

Yuna's Aquila Omega cloth had opened up.

Kouga, Souma and Yuna all grunted in unison.

The cloths broke into several parts. The parts went onto Kouga, Souma and Yuna. The trio was ready for battle.

* * *

- Pegasus Senkou Ken! – Kouga shouted.

Kouga gathered up his light Cosmo as he uses it to punch Almas.

However, Almas caught Kouga on his guard as he flipped him to a building overseas. Kouga felled to the ground.

"Kouga!" Souma and Yuna hollered in unison.

"Souma! Our turn!" Yuna hollered.

"Right!" Souma hollered.

Using their Cosmo together, Souma and Yuna put their minds at work. Yuna created a massive amount of wind. Souma leaped into the air.

- Lionet Flare Storm Bomber! – Souma shouted.

Souma covered his entire body into flames as he used his shoulder to tackle Almas.

Almas slipped on his feet.

"Lucky shot." Almas said.

"No. More like perfect shot." Souma said.

Then, Yuna went to helped out Kouga.

"Are you alright, Kouga?" Yuna asked.

"Yeah. I will be." Kouga replied.

"Stay back, you lovebirds." Souma said.

"We're not lovebirds!" Kouga and Yuna shouted in unison.

Kouga and Yuna deeply blushed at each other.

"This is my fight and mine alone." Souma said.

"Kouga, remember when you asked me what was my purpose for fighting in life?" Souma asked.

"Well, I'm going to show you what it is!" Souma hollered.

"Then, show me it." Kouga said.

"Kouga! You're not serious, are you?" Yuna asked.

"Hey, this is Souma we're talking about." Kouga replied.

Souma charged at Almas in a very reckless manner.

"Why do you fight?" Almas asked.

Souma punched Almas again.

"Funny. I was asking myself the same thing." Souma replied.

"I fight to keep everyone smiling. They have a lot to offer." Souma explained.

"I fight because I cared a whole deal about the living beings." Souma explained.

"My dad would have wanted that from me." Souma said.

"I haven't found my purpose, but, as long I am with my friends, I'll be sure to achieve it!" Souma hollered.

"Souma…" Kouga said.

Souma stand clear as he concentrated on his Cosmo.

"Burn, my Cosmo! – Souma shouted.

- Lionet Burning Fire! – Souma shouted.

Souma gathered a large amount of fire in his fist, unleashing the flames at Almas.

Almas felt out of breath.

"I won't forget this, Bronze Saints." Almas said.

Almas disappeared.

* * *

Then, Ryuho, Haruto and Eden came.

"Are you guys alright?" Ryuho asked.

"We've heard some noises of a battle, so we thought we go check it out." Haruto explained.

"Nobody was hurt?" Eden asked.

"Well, Kouga did." Souma replied.

"Hey!" Kouga shouted.

Yuna laughed slightly.

"And I took care of the problem." Souma explained.

"It sounded like you were spot-on just now, Souma." Ryuho said.

Souma smiled.

"We're about to leave again." Haruto explained.

"Hold on. I need a bottle of juice first." Souma said.

Therefore, Souma went to go buy a bottle of juice.

* * *

"Thank you." Souma said, receiving the juice.

"You may have won the past battles. But, your destiny is just commencing." A girl said.

Souma turned around as he found out that girl was nowhere to be seen.

"Sonia?" Souma asked.

* * *

"Hey. Eden!" Souma hollered.

"What is it, Souma?" Eden asked.

"Hey, you called me by name! I thought that you didn't know of my existence." Souma replied.

"But, aside from that, I got something to share." Souma explained.

"I think that I saw your sister." Souma said.

"My sister?" Eden asked.

"It can't be. Sonia's dead along with the rest of Eden's family." Kouga explained.

"One thing, Kouga is right." Yuna said.

"You must have imagined it." Eden said.

"But, I didn't! I know for sure that I saw her!" Souma hollered.

"She looked a bit younger. Being roughly around Eden's age." Souma explained.

"Yeah, keep your stories to a minimum." Kouga said.

"We should get going." Yuna said.

Therefore, the Bronze Saints were on their way again.

"Did I really saw Sonia back there?" Souma thought.

"Must be my imagination going wild…" Souma thought.

Many mysteries are coming in one by one.

Only time and fate will surely tell for Kouga and his friends.

The battle against the Venusians rages on from this point.

* * *

**Did you enjoyed it?**


	7. A Gentle Heart! Ryuho the Kind!

**Hey everyone! Here is the seventh chapter of Saint Seiya Omega: Ryusei! Kouga and the gang have arrived in China, home of Ryuho. Where they learned what it means to fight for the sake of your friends. Hope you enjoyed it.  
**

* * *

Chapter 7: A Gentle Heart! Ryuho the Kind!

* * *

The gang has arrived in China, the home of Ryuho.

"It's feeling so good to come back here." Souma said.

"It looks like that China is slowly coming close to repairing" Yuna explained.

"Hey, Ryuho, how's your father Shiryu doing?" Kouga asked.

"He's doing well, Kouga-kun. He's revisiting his role as the Libra Saint a little too seriously these days." Ryuho replied.

"Shiryu-san is known for being the most mature of the Legendary Saints." Yuna explained.

"I am glad to have him as my father." Ryuho said.

Then, the Bronze Saints could hear something.

"That's odd." Haruto said.

"Footprints?" Eden asked.

Then, a Venusian appeared in front of the Bronze Saints.

"Who are you, stranger?" Ryuho asked.

"I am Taka. One of the middle class Venusians." Taka replied, as he introduced himself to the Bronze Saints.

"A middle class Venusian?" Yuna asked.

"By the rules of my master, I have been ordered to exterminate you Bronze Saints." Taka said.

- Destruction Blazer! – Taka shouted.

Taka launched a chaotic beam at the Bronze Saints.

"He's strong…" Ryuho said.

"You want to play like that? Fine then!" Kouga hollered.

"Guys, let's do our stuff!" Kouga hollered.

"Right!" Souma, Yuna, Ryuho, Haruto and Eden hollered in unison.

* * *

- Let's go, Pegasus! – Kouga hollered.

Kouga's Pegasus Omega cloth had opened up.

- Burn, Lionet! – Souma hollered.

Souma's Lionet Omega cloth had opened up.

- Please, Aquila! – Yuna hollered.

Yuna's Aquila Omega cloth had opened up.

- I'm counting on you, Dragon! – Ryuho hollered.

Ryuho's Dragon Omega cloth had opened up.

- Howl, Wolf! – Haruto hollered.

Haruto's Wolf Omega cloth had opened up.

- Appear, Orion! – Eden hollered.

Eden's Orion Omega cloth had opened up.

Kouga, Souma, Yuna, Ryuho, Haruto and Eden all grunted in unison.

The cloths broke into several parts. The parts went onto the Bronze Saints. The Bronze Saints were ready for battle.

* * *

The Bronze Saints charged towards Taka. However, Taka had dodged them instantly.

"Not bad. Looks like the legends about you are real after all." Taka said.

Ryuho jumped straight at Taka. However, Taka stopped him in his tracks.

"You on the other hand…Not so much…" Taka said.

Taka paralyzed Ryuho psychically.

"You're not strong. You're weak and always will be." Taka explained.

"We'll settle the score on another time, Bronze Saints." Taka said.

Taka vanished.

"That jerk…Next time you'll see!" Souma hollered.

Ryuho became a bit frail.

"M-my body…Can't go on…" Ryuho said.

Ryuho collapsed to the ground.

"Ryuho!" Kouga hollered.

"Hey, Ryuho! You okay?" Souma asked.

"Please be alright, Ryuho!" Yuna hollered.

"Hang in there, Ryuho!" Haruto hollered.

"Ryuho!" Eden hollered.

"Ryuho! Ryuho!" Kouga hollered, shaking Ryuho.

"Someone please help! He needs support!" Kouga hollered.

Then, a familiar man has appeared in front of the young Saints.

"You're…" Kouga said.

"Young Saints. I'll give service to my son." The man said.

"We appreciated it, sir." Kouga said, carrying Ryuho on his back.

* * *

After collapsing in a fatal fate, Ryuho found himself in his house, located within the deep forests of Rozan. Ryuho woke up and found his father, Shiryu beside him.

"You're awake, Ryuho." Shiryu said.

"Father?" Ryuho asked.

"Where are Kouga-kun and the others?" Ryuho asked.

"They are around the pathway. Kouga was really strong to carry you here." Shiryu replied.

"Kouga-kun never backs down for the sake of his friends. I'm glad for that." Ryuho explained.

"They went to be on the lookout for more Venusians." Shiryu said.

"You know about the Venusians?" Ryuho asked.

"Yeah. Seiya and Saori told me about them." Shiryu replied.

"Father, one of the Venusians we encountered before…I think he wants me personally…" Ryuho explained.

"Maybe if I should move a little…" Ryuho said.

Ryuho tried to move on his feet, but there was no prevail.

"Ryuho. You should try to rest yourself from this pain." Shunrei, Ryuho's mother and wife of Shiryu said.

"I'm sorry, mother." Ryuho said.

"Have a drink, sweetie." Shunrei said, handing Ryuho a drink.

"Thank you, mother." Ryuho said, taking the drink.

Ryuho sip a bit of the drink.

"Just as I thought. Your body is still weak as before." Shiryu explained.

"Even the battles that you have been in have made it harder." Shiryu explained.

"I guess I haven't thinking about my own health lately…" Ryuho said, scratching his head.

Ryuho became a bit worried.

"Father…" Ryuho said.

"Yes, son?" Shiryu asked.

"You always told me that violence is never the answer in life, right?" Ryuho asked.

"That's right." Shiryu replied.

"Those were Shun-san's exact words when you told me…" Ryuho explained.

"Yes. Shun didn't have the qualities of a fighter like the rest of us, but, his heart was the biggest out of all of us…I admired him for that…" Shiryu explained.

"So, in truthiness, always stay true to your friends, Ryuho. Always." Shiryu said.

"Be true to my friends?" Ryuho asked.

"You may be my fleshing blood, but you inherited too much of Shun's personality." Shiryu explained.

Ryuho gushed a bit.

* * *

Then, something was heard outside.

"What was that?" Shunrei asked.

"Kouga-kun! Everyone!" Ryuho hollered.

Ryuho and his family were watching the madness outside.

"Where is that puny Dragon Saint?" Taka asked.

"We won't tell you where!" Kouga replied.

"You better tell me now, Pegasus!" Taka shouted.

Taka stomped on Kouga. Kouga then spitted out a big chunk of blood.

"Kouga!" Yuna hollered.

Ryuho couldn't believe his eyes. This travesty is happening because of him.

* * *

"This is my fault…" Ryuho said.

"He wants me…" Ryuho said.

Ryuho grabbed his Pandora box. Ryuho trembled a little bit.

"Father, remember when you always told me that violence was never the answer in life?" Ryuho asked.

"I think that violence is now the motion plan." Ryuho explained.

"Exactly like Shun." Shiryu said.

Ryuho stepped out of the door.

* * *

"You planned to keep me waiting, Dragon?" Taka asked.

"Ryuho! Get out of here!" Kouga shouted.

"I won't run away any more." Ryuho said.

"Leave my friends alone. It's me that you want." Ryuho said.

* * *

- Come, Dragon! – Ryuho hollered.

Ryuho's Dragon cloth had opened up.

Ryuho quickly donned his Dragon Omega cloth.

* * *

"Now that's more like it!" Taka hollered.

Taka attacked Ryuho. However, Ryuho refused to fight back.

"I don't want to fight you. Let's talk rational." Ryuho said.

"Words of a coward!" Taka shouted.

Taka kicked Ryuho.

"You're just a shrimp! The littlest runt of the new Saints!" Taka hollered.

Ryuho began to stand up.

"It's true that I am the youngest of the new generation Bronze Saints. But, I can still keep up." Ryuho said.

"I…I want to be like Kouga-kun. He always brings hope to when something goes dark. And, I want to be more like my father. He never quits in any type of situation." Ryuho said.

'Ryuho…" Kouga said.

"I don't want to be afraid. When you go into great lengths to hurt my family and friends, then that's where you crossed the line!" Ryuho hollered.

"I won't forgive you for the suffering you caused my friends and family!" Ryuho hollered.

"Your suffering ends now, Taka!" Ryuho shouted.

Taka became deeply tensed.

Ryuho concentrated very hard on his Cosmo.

"Boil, my Cosmo!" Ryuho hollered.

- Rozan Hyaku Ryu Ha! – Ryuho shouted.

100 dragons appeared behind Ryuho as they become one stroke of power. Ryuho's attack strike at Taka.

Taka was in deep remorse.

"Little brat…" Taka said.

Taka vanished.

* * *

"Way to go, Ryuho!" Souma hollered.

"You were incredible, Ryuho." Yuna said.

"It's nice to see that you want to give up your own life for us." Kouga said.

"Thank you, Kouga-kun." Ryuho said, blushing.

"We're very proud of you, Ryuho." Shiryu said.

"With all of our hearts." Shunrei said.

"Father…Mother…" Ryuho said.

"I've decided. I want to fight with Kouga-kun and my friends forever. I will also keep in track with my health." Ryuho explained.

Shiryu and Shunrei smiled at their son.

"Let's go, Kouga-kun. Everyone." Ryuho said.

"Right." Kouga said.

"We'll promise that we'll take good care of him, Shiryu-san." Kouga said.

"Thank you, Kouga." Shiryu said.

Therefore, Kouga and friends hit the road again as they waved to Shiryu and Shunrei.

"That Ryuho. He's lucky to have friends like them." Shunrei said.

"He sure is." Shiryu said.

* * *

**Did you enjoyed it?**


	8. The Rocking Ninja! Haruto's Path!

**Hey everyone! Here is the eighth chapter of Saint Seiya Omega: Ryusei! Kouga and the gang have arrived in Japan, home of Haruto. They also meet a young boy who happens to be a fan of Haruto's. Hope you enjoyed it.  
**

* * *

Chapter 8: The Rocking Ninja! Haruto's Path!

* * *

Venus was observing the progress of Kouga and friends.

"Those imbecile Bronzes. Always messing with my own fun." Venus explained.

"Let me removed them, Venus-sama." Seta, a middle class Venusian said.

"Very well. You're excused, Seta." Venus said.

* * *

Kouga and friends have arrived in Japan, the home of Haruto.

"So this is Japan?" Souma asked.

"Who knew Japan can be so busy and noisy?" Yuna asked.

"It happens a lot." Haruto replied.

The gang stumbled across a streaking light.

"Light?" Kouga asked.

"This must be serious…" Eden explained.

Then, Haruto felt it was calling out to him. He went to followed it.

"Haruto?" Ryuho asked.

"Mysterious and cool at the same time." Souma said.

"Let's go with him." Kouga said.

The gang began to follow Haruto.

Afterwards, it leads them to a large crowd.

"A crowd?" Yuna asked.

"What's going on?" Souma asked.

"Haruto's back!" One of the people from the crowd hollered.

The crowd began to cheer for Haruto.

"Why are they chanting Haruto's name?" Ryuho asked.

"That's because he's a mega-popular rock star." Kouga replied.

"Haruto's a rock star?" Yuna asked.

"Since when, Kouga-kun?" Ryuho asked.

"Since forever." Kouga replied.

"And why didn't you spill the beans before, Kouga?" Souma asked.

"Must have forgotten." Kouga replied.

"Yeah, that's some excuse." Souma said.

Haruto then went to take center stage.

"About time you came back, Haruto." One of Haruto's band members said.

"Yeah. Sorry I kept you guys waiting." Haruto said.

Haruto reached into the microphone.

"Hello, everyone." Haruto said.

"I wished that I could sing something tonight. But, I want to say something…" Haruto said.

The crowd became confused.

"The band will be on indefinite hiatus." Haruto said.

"I'm sorry…" Haruto said.

Haruto stepped out of the stage.

"What was that about?" One of Haruto's band members asked.

"Haruto…" Kouga said.

Nearby, a young boy was watching Haruto.

* * *

"What happened, Haruto?" Yuna asked.

"It's like you lost your motivation back there, Haruto." Eden explained.

"I for one would have loved to see you sing. If Kouga had told us from the start." Souma said.

"You're not helping with the situation, Souma." Kouga said.

"Will you be alright, Haruto?" Ryuho asked.

"I…I don't know…" Haruto replied.

"I feel so lost through it all." Haruto said.

"Please don't quit, Haruto-san!" A young voice hollered.

The Bronze Saints turned around and saw a boy.

"Haruto, it's one of your fans…" Yuna said.

"You are?" Haruto asked.

"My name is Matura! I'm your biggest fan!" Matura hollered, introducing himself to Haruto.

"My biggest fan?" Haruto asked.

"Isn't he a little young to be Haruto's fan?" Souma asked.

Kouga shoved his arm into Souma's chest.

"He also seems to be an elementary kid." Kouga said.

"Damn it, Kouga!" Souma shouted.

"I have heard all of your music and they're really awesome! Just like you, Haruto-san!" Matura hollered.

Matura took out his scrapbook.

"Will you sign my scrapbook?" Matura asked.

Haruto signed Matura's scrapbook.

"So you're Haruto's biggest fan?" Yuna asked.

"Yep! I've been following his music ever since!" Matura hollered.

"I want to be a singer like Haruto-san!" Matura hollered.

"It's so amazing that even a ninja like Haruto can have fans." Ryuho explained.

"I hope that you could make a comeback, Haruto-san!" Matura hollered.

Haruto patted on Matura's head.

"It's nice to know that there is one still loyal fan around…" Haruto said.

* * *

Then, something attacked the Bronze Saints and Matura.

"Are you okay, Matura?" Haruto asked.

"I'm fine, Haruto-san!" Matura replied.

"What was that?" Eden asked.

"Glad I found you, Bronze Saints." Seta said.

"A Venusian…" Haruto said.

"Matura, you have to go somewhere safe." Haruto said.

"But, what about you, Haruto-san?" Matura asked.

"Don't worry. I'll be fine." Haruto said.

"Got it. I'll do anything for you, Haruto-san!" Matura said.

Matura went to a safe place to hide.

"Who knew you can be soft on little kids?" Seta asked.

"You won't hurt Matura or anyone! Not when I'm still here!" Haruto hollered.

"Guys, let's go!" Haruto hollered.

Kouga, Souma, Yuna, Ryuho and Eden nodded their heads at Haruto.

* * *

The Bronze Saints quickly donned their Omega cloths.

* * *

The Bronze Saints went into formation to attacked Seta. However, Seta was one step ahead.

"Got to admit it, you Bronzes got spark." Seta said.

"Huh? Where's the ninja?" Seta asked.

"Why don't see you see for yourself?" Kouga asked.

The ground began to tremble as Haruto appeared from the distance.

Seta was off his mojo.

"How?" Seta asked.

"I can control the earth. Simple as that." Haruto replied.

Haruto and Seta clashed instantly.

"Why do you want to stay strong?" Seta asked.

"I wanted to give up being a singer. But, that all changed when I met this kid. He gave me hope." Haruto replied.

"And I won't let him down!" Haruto hollered.

Haruto concentrated on his Cosmo.

"There it is! His passion of a rocker!" Souma hollered.

"Go, Haruto!" Kouga hollered.

"Howl, my Cosmo!" Haruto hollered.

- Wolf Gang Bike Blow! – Haruto shouted.

Haruto unleashed a massive amount of energy at Seta.

Seta received a lot of damage.

"Impressive. Looks like I found myself a new threat…" Seta said.

Seta vanished.

* * *

"Looks like you got back your motivation, Haruto." Yuna explained.

"I have." Haruto said.

"So, Haruto, what now?" Kouga asked.

"Right now, I have something to clear out." Haruto replied.

Kouga and friends smiled at Haruto.

* * *

Haruto once again took center stage.

"Everyone, I have some news…" Haruto said.

"The band will be making a comeback!" Haruto hollered.

The crowd began to cheer.

"Haruto-san!" Matura hollered.

"What made you changed your mind?" One of Haruto's band members asked.

"I owe it to one particular fan in the audience." Haruto replied.

Matura smiled.

"However, it will take a while. Before that could happen, something else must be done first." Haruto explained.

"Thank you for your time, my fans." Haruto said.

The crowd cheered for Haruto again.

Haruto joined his friends.

"Let's go." Haruto said.

"Right!" Kouga hollered.

"Haruto-san!" Matura hollered, from a further distance.

"We'll meet again, right?" Matura asked.

"Yeah!" Haruto replied by giving Matura thumbs-up.

Matura did the same thing, as the young Saints were on their way again.

* * *

**Did you enjoyed it?**


	9. Dedication or Love? Yuna's Feelings!

**Hey everyone! Here is the ninth chapter of Saint Seiya Omega: Ryusei! Kouga and the gang have arrived in Russia, the home of Yuna. Along the way, Yuna is forced to pick a decision on whether to remained her duties as a Saint or wanting to fall in love with Kouga. Hope you enjoyed it.**

* * *

Chapter 9: Dedication or Love? Yuna's Feelings!

* * *

Kouga was walking around, wondering where he ended up.

"Where am I?" Kouga asked.

"Where is everyone?" Kouga asked.

"Souma!" Kouga hollered.

"Yuna!" Kouga hollered.

"Ryuho!" Kouga hollered.

"Haruto!" Kouga hollered.

"Eden!" Kouga hollered.

"Nothing." Kouga said.

"Kouga…" Yuna said.

"Kouga…" Yuna said.

"It's Yuna!" Kouga hollered.

* * *

Kouga went to followed Yuna's voice.

"There you are, Kouga." Yuna said.

"Yuna, where is everyone else?" Kouga asked.

"There is no one else. This is your dream, silly." Yuna replied.

"M-my dream?" Kouga asked.

"Yes. Of us." Yuna replied.

"Is this happening?" Kouga asked.

Yuna smiled.

"It sure is." Yuna said.

Yuna sweetly hold Kouga's hand.

"This is what we both wanted. The two of us have dreamt about this moment for so long." Yuna explained.

"We have?" Kouga asked.

"Yes." Yuna replied.

"Well, I'm glad that it's you, Yuna." Kouga said.

Yuna smiled warmly.

"Just shut up and kiss me already, you dummy." Yuna said.

"Sorry, caught up in the moment." Kouga explained.

Kouga and Yuna smiled at each other.

Kouga came straight forward to Yuna as they are about to be each other's first kiss.

Then, something was happening to Yuna.

"Yuna? What's wrong?" Kouga asked.

"Help me, Kouga…" Yuna replied, in a very weak manner.

Then, Yuna disappeared.

"Yuna!" Kouga hollered.

Then, the atmosphere turned dark.

"Well, what a shocker." Venus said.

"Who are you?" Kouga asked.

Then, Venus snapped his fingers as a stride of armor came onto him.

"Your worst nightmare." Venus replied.

Then, Kouga received a new plate of armor. It seemed to be a combination of his Pegasus Kyu cloth, Shin cloth, new cloth and Omega cloth.

"Now, duel me, Pegasus!" Venus hollered, who has clearly gone mad with power.

"With pleasure!" Kouga hollered.

Kouga and Venus instantly clashed with each other.

While simply obvious to it, Kouga may think that this might come true.

"Kouga…" A familiar voice said.

"Kouga…" The voice continued.

"Kouga!" The voice snapped.

* * *

"Whoa!" Kouga hollered.

Kouga felled on his head. Kouga had woken up from a dream, only to waking to be waking up by the beautiful sound of Yuna's sweet and gentle voice.

"Damn! I knew it was too good to be true." Kouga said.

"Oh, good, you're awake, Kouga! Hurry up, we're waiting for you!" Yuna hollered.

Then, Yuna saw Kouga shirtless. Yuna began to rapidly blush.

"Kouga, you idiot! Seriously?" Yuna asked.

"Chill, Yuna! It's just me!" Kouga replied.

Kouga grabbed his red and white shirt as he began to put it on.

Yuna was still blushing at Kouga even after all of that.

"Well, let's go." Kouga said.

"Y-yeah…" Yuna said, blushing.

Kouga and Yuna headed outside.

Kouga had realized that he and his friends are in Russia, the home of Yuna.

"We're in Russia? But how?" Kouga asked.

"Well, it's quite simple." Souma replied.

"You collapsed when we're about there, Kouga-kun." Ryuho explained.

"I collapsed?" Kouga asked.

"Yeah. You said that something was calling to you in hindsight." Haruto explained.

"I was going to carried you all the way…" Souma said.

"But, Yuna insisted on carrying you. Even if it kills her." Eden explained.

"T-thank you, Yuna." Kouga said.

"I-it was my gratitude for you, Kouga." Yuna said, blushing.

"Come on, let's enjoyed here for a bit." Yuna said.

Therefore, the gang explored Russia.

Along the way, Yuna brought bread for her friends.

* * *

"And a big loaf for Kouga." Yuna said.

"Thank you!" Kouga hollered.

Kouga began to chomp down into the bread.

"Slow down, Kouga-kun." Ryuho said.

Then, Kouga began to choke.

"That's what happens when you eat too fast." Haruto said.

Yuna was hopelessly looking at Kouga again.

"Kouga…" Yuna thought.

Then, Souma tapped on Yuna's shoulder.

"So, Yuna? When you brought that big loaf for Kouga, is that a sign that you're really in love with him?" Souma asked.

"Souma. Do you see my fist right now?" Yuna asked.

"Yeah…" Souma replied.

Yuna punched Souma into the air as he landed into a big block of cabbages.

Souma eventually went back on his feet.

"I am NOT in love!" Yuna shouted.

"So, you do love him?" Souma asked.

"No! You're being ridiculous! I mean, yeah, I do agree that Kouga can be an idiot at times…But…he is incredibly hot by my standards. And his heart is always in the right place." Yuna replied.

Then, Souma sneered at Yuna.

"I-I said it out-front, didn't I?" Yuna asked.

"Pretty much." Souma replied.

"Before, we headed out, I saw Kouga shirtless." Yuna explained.

Souma became rather stunned.

"No joke?" Souma asked.

"No joke." Yuna replied.

"Lucky you!" Souma hollered.

"But, it's good to know that you're falling for one of our friends." Souma explained.

"I know that you want to express your true feelings for Kouga and want to be more than friends…" Souma said.

"Just stop talking right now, Souma!" Yuna hollered.

Souma snickered.

Kouga was listening to Yuna and Souma's conversation.

"Yuna is so beautiful…" Kouga thought.

* * *

Then, Yuna could feel something.

"What's up?" Kouga asked.

"Something…Something is coming our way…" Yuna replied.

Then, an attack pauperized the Bronze Saints.

"It took me long enough, but, I found you, Bronze Saints." Ceuta said.

"You're…" Souma said.

"Ceuta!" Yuna hollered.

Ceuta smiled.

"Who's Ceuta?" Kouga asked.

"She was one of the two Venusians that we fought before you came back, Kouga." Yuna replied.

"I want my revenge, Bronze Saints. Especially you, lone female for making a fool out of me." Ceuta explained,

"I can't risk Kouga's life at all cost. I will protect him." Yuna thought.

"I will protect my home from your threat!" Yuna hollered.

"Everyone, let's go!" Yuna hollered.

* * *

- Please, Aquila! – Yuna hollered.

Yuna's Aquila Omega cloth had opened up.

- Let's go, Pegasus! – Kouga hollered.

Kouga's Pegasus Omega cloth had opened up.

- Burn, Lionet! – Souma hollered.

Souma's Lionet Omega cloth had opened up.

- I'm counting on you, Dragon! – Ryuho hollered.

Ryuho's Dragon Omega cloth had opened up.

- Howl, Wolf! – Haruto hollered.

Haruto's Wolf Omega cloth had opened up.

- Appear, Orion! – Eden hollered.

Eden's Orion Omega cloth had opened up.

The Bronze Saints quickly donned their Omega cloths. The Bronze Saints were ready for battle.

* * *

One by one, the Bronze Saints attacked Ceuta.

Ceuta dodged them instantly.

"No. My fight is with the Aquila only." Ceuta said.

Ceuta began to pause the movements of Kouga, Souma, Ryuho, Haruto and Eden.

Yuna gasped in horror.

"Kouga! Souma! Ryuho! Haruto! Eden!" Yuna hollered.

"W-what have you done to my friends?" Yuna asked.

"Basically, I stopped their movements so that they won't interfere with our battle." Ceuta replied.

"I…I won't forgive your treachery!" Yuna hollered.

"Then come at me at full speed!" Ceuta hollered.

Yuna charged at Ceuta.

Therefore, the two females clashed at each other.

"What's wrong, young girl? Lost between two ordeals?" Ceuta asked.

Yuna landed on her feet.

"D-don't temped me any further!" Yuna replied.

"I see, wanting to be tough so that you don't have to show your true self?" Ceuta asked.

"You're profoundly wanting to choose between your duties as a Saint and wanting to fall in love with one of your comrades." Ceuta explained.

"Yu…na…" Kouga said, in frozen state.

"But, to me, you're just Ms. Perfect!" Ceuta shouted.

Ceuta attacked Yuna viciously.

Yuna was still standing. Standing for Kouga's sake.

"I am not perfect. I never was. I have my own flaws just like everyone else." Yuna explained.

"Being the only female of the group sure made a difference…" Yuna explained.

"I want to see how much my potential can take me…" Yuna said.

"And then, I will finally reveal my true feelings to the one I deeply loved the most. When, the time is right…" Yuna said, looking straight towards Kouga.

Kouga became more amazed with Yuna.

"Yuna…" Kouga said.

Yuna's smile became confident as before.

"I will fly like the soaring Aquila to make it a reality! And I will defeat you first if I have to!" Yuna hollered.

Yuna concentrated on her Cosmo.

"Soar, my Cosmo!" Yuna hollered.

- Aquila Shining Buster! – Yuna shouted.

Yuna unleashed a powerful amount of massive wind as she used it against Ceuta.

Ceuta felled to the ground.

"I won't forget this, Aquila Yuna…" Ceuta said.

Ceuta vanished.

* * *

Ceuta's defeat had returned the movements of Kouga and the others.

"Are you alright, Yuna?" Ryuho asked.

"Yes. I'm fine now." Yuna replied.

"Thank you for saving us back there, Yuna." Kouga said.

Yuna began to blush.

"You're very welcome, Kouga." Yuna said.

Kouga slightly blushed after Yuna returned the natural feeling.

"So, I guess you've finally admit it?" Souma asked.

"Yes. I am in love after all." Yuna replied.

Then, Yuna began to hold Kouga's hand.

"Now, let's keep going. The Venusians won't know what will hit them." Yuna said.

"That's right." Kouga said.

Therefore, the Bronze Saints began to hit the road again.

The Sonia-lookalike was observing the group.

* * *

Meanwhile, Venus had thought about a great plan.

"The only way to slow Pegasus down is to give him a piece of my mind…" Venus explained.

"What are you planning, Venus-sama?" Almas asked.

"I'm going to dropped by and visit Pegasus and friends." Venus replied.

"Giving him a taste of my own medicine." Venus explained.

* * *

**Did you enjoyed it?**


	10. A New Friend! Apus Sachi at Your Service

**Hey everyone! Here is the tenth chapter of Saint Seiya Omega: Ryusei! Kouga and the gang have arrived in Canada, where Dominate is still on their trail. Luckily, a new Bronze Saint is here to give a helping hand. Hope you enjoyed it.**

* * *

Chapter 10: A New Friend! Apus Sachi at Your Service!

* * *

Saori was worrying about the new threat that Kouga is going up against.

"Is anything bothering you, Saori-san?" Seiya asked.

"Somewhat. I'm just wondering on what Kouga and the young Saints are up against." Saori replied.

"The Saints are thrown into another war for survival." Kiki explained.

"Kouga and his friends will find a way like they always do." Integra explained.

"What do you supposed we do, Harbinger?" Fudo asked.

Harbinger chomped into an apple.

"What else? We fight power with power! I'm talking about Omega!" Harbinger replied.

Then, Raki began to yawn.

"A typical Harbinger answer." Raki said.

"Shut it, you!" Harbinger shouted.

"But, I don't think that Omega will be the lifesaver this time." Saori explained.

"It will take someone with courage so strong to save our road to a tomorrow." Saori said.

"Kouga, right?" Seiya asked.

"Yes. We have to bet that Kouga will save us from massive destruction yet again." Saori replied.

"Also, I've been thinking…" Saori pondered.

"I've think I should revived most of the fallen…This battle could be larger than the previous ones…" Saori explained.

"You could be right, Saori-san. We should expect on what's to come…" Seiya explained.

* * *

Meanwhile, Kouga and his friends were on route to Canada.

"This isn't America. But, it's a close second." Kouga said.

"You're right." Eden said.

Then, Yuna was extremely curious about the Venusians.

"Yuna?" Souma asked.

"Is something wrong, Yuna?" Ryuho asked.

"No. It's just that I've been thinking about the Venusians." Yuna replied.

"I mean, what is their true purpose?" Yuna asked.

"And who is the real mastermind of the chaos?" Yuna asked.

Then, Kouga put his hand onto Yuna's shoulder, which causes her to blush.

"Well, whoever he is, we'll stop him!" Kouga hollered.

"Yes. You're right, Kouga." Yuna said.

Then, Kouga stopped in a trance.

"Kouga?" Yuna asked.

"Well, well, if it isn't the bear!" Kouga hollered.

"The same one when we were heading towards Denmark?" Eden asked.

"Came back for round 2?" Kouga asked.

"It will be the same results as last time! And let's be real, I was the one who clobbered you!" Kouga hollered.

The bear shake his head in disagreement.

"Alright. Feel the wrath of my own fists!" Kouga said.

"Eden! Hold this!" Kouga hollered.

Kouga handed Eden his Pegasus Pandora box.

"Kouga, let's be calm at this. It's just a normal animal." Yuna said.

"Words won't solve anything, Yuna. Action speaks louder than words." Kouga said.

Kouga then launched himself at the bear.

"I…Geez…" Yuna said.

"Kouga is Kouga after all." Yuna said.

"That's why you're in love with him after all." Souma said.

"Quit it, Souma!" Yuna hollered, blushing.

Kouga was at his wits' end fighting against the bear.

"Don't cheat!" Kouga hollered.

The bear simply growled.

"Kouga-kun, tried to take some rest after you're done!" Ryuho hollered.

"I feel this may go on forever." Haruto said.

"Totally…" Souma said.

"Kouga, we'll be going ahead!" Yuna hollered.

"Catch up when you're at your limit, Kouga." Eden said.

Therefore, the other Bronze Saints continued on their way.

"But, aren't you going to watch me creamed it?" Kouga asked.

While Kouga wasn't looking, the bear gave him a surprise attack.

"You asked for it!" Kouga hollered.

Kouga and the bear continued on with their fight.

* * *

Yuna began to smile at Kouga's antics.

"That Kouga…Always causes trouble wherever he goes…" Yuna said.

"This is why you loved everything about him…" Souma said.

Then, Yuna punched Souma again.

"It's not like that!" Yuna shouted.

"Keep telling yourself that…It's going to happened eventually…" Souma said.

Then, the Bronze Saints could hear something. An attack got the Bronzes off guard.

"What the…?" Eden asked.

"I got you cornered, Bronze Saints!" Dominate hollered.

"Great. Not this joke again." Souma said.

"You're not our priority anymore, Dominate." Yuna said.

"But you're mine." Dominate said.

- Ultimate Breaker! – Dominate shouted.

Dominate launched a punch on the young Saints.

"We're in trouble now…" Yuna explained.

"Where is Kouga when you need him?" Haruto asked.

Then, Kouga finally showed up, still hanging to the bear.

"I'm here, guys!" Kouga hollered.

"Kouga! Pay less attention to that dumb bear and come help us out!" Souma hollered.

"Sorry…" Kouga said.

Kouga got off the bear.

"Hey! This isn't over! We've still got a score to settle!" Kouga hollered.

The bear growled viciously at Kouga as it left.

"Ah, not this loser again." Kouga said.

"Guys, let's take care of him fast!" Kouga hollered.

"Right!" Souma, Yuna, Ryuho, Haruto and Eden hollered in unison.

* * *

The Bronze Saints quickly donned their Omega cloths. The Bronze Saints are ready for battle.

* * *

Kouga and his friends attacked Dominate in a formation.

However, Dominate began to divide himself into multiple fragments.

The Bronze Saints were in a big pinch.

"Oh no…" Yuna said.

"Which one is the real Dominate?" Kouga asked.

The Dominates synchronized a large beam.

"Say farewell to your lives, Bronze Saints." The Dominates said in unison.

"Hold it, buster!" A voice hollered.

The Bronze Saints turned their heads around as a young girl came running into the distance.

The girl leaped into the air as she kicked the real Dominate.

The other Dominates were erased.

"Annoying brat!" Dominate hollered.

The girl smiled.

"Just doing my job." The girl said.

"W-who is she?" Souma asked.

"A new Bronze Saint?" Kouga asked.

"She seems to have the constellation of Apus…" Yuna explained.

"Hey! Don't just stand there in awe! Finish him off!" The girl hollered.

"Right." Kouga said.

- Pegasus Ryusei Ken! - Kouga shouted.

Kouga used his ultimate attack against Dominate.

Once again, Dominate received tons of damage.

Dominate vanished.

* * *

"Whew! That was a lot of fun!" The girl hollered.

"Thanks for saving our asses back there. We would have been dead if you hadn't showed up." Kouga said.

"That was amazing…" Ryuho said.

"Ah, it was nothing." The girl said, in a cheerful manner.

"You sure got some spark." Haruto explained.

"Are you a Bronze Saint? Like us?" Yuna asked.

"Yep! One of the noble ones!" The girl hollered.

"Actually, I am the most recent one." The girl explained.

"Do you have a name by any chance?" Kouga asked.

"Sure I do!" The girl replied.

"My name is Sachi! The Saint of Apus!" Sachi hollered, introducing herself to her fellow Bronze Saints.

"Sachi?" Souma asked.

"The Saint of Apus?" Eden asked.

Sachi grinned very gracefully.

"And my hair is raven with a tint of mauve." Sachi explained.

"Now that we know who you are, Sachi, let us introduced ourselves." Kouga explained.

"I'm Kouga. The Saint of Pegasus." Kouga said, introducing himself to Sachi.

"The name's Souma. The Saint of Lionet." Souma said, introducing himself to Sachi.

"I am called Yuna. The Saint of Aquila." Yuna said, introducing herself to Sachi.

"My name is Ryuho. The Saint of Dragon." Ryuho said, introducing himself to Sachi.

"Haruto. The Saint of Wolf." Haruto said, introducing himself to Sachi.

"And I'm Eden. The Saint of Orion." Eden said, introducing himself to Sachi.

"I've heard about you. The heroic Saints that our world twice in a row." Sachi said.

"I'm a huge fan." Sachi said.

"So, are you traveling alone?" Yuna asked.

"Well, just before." Sachi asked.

"How about you liked to travel with us?" Kouga asked.

"That would be so awesome!" Sachi replied.

"I mean, having another girl would tie with the ratio of boys a little bit." Sachi explained.

"She's got a point." Yuna said.

"Well, it's going to fun having you with us, Sachi." Kouga said.

Sachi just smiled.

"Well, let's go, guys." Kouga said.

"Yeah!" Sachi hollered.

Then, the bear appeared again, growling at Kouga.

While, Kouga just snickered.

"Is it me or you're being a little bit obsessed with the poor thing, Kouga?" Yuna asked.

"No! I'm giving it some pleasure! With my fist!" Kouga replied.

"I can tell that I'm going to have one hell of an experience." Sachi said.

"You'll get used to it." Ryuho said.

"Especially when the jokes are on Kouga!" Souma hollered.

"See? You're going to be just fine, Sachi." Kouga said.

Therefore, the Bronze Saints were on their way again. Now joined by the newest Bronze Saint, Sachi. Unknown to them, a mysterious fellow was following them.

* * *

**Did you enjoyed it?**


	11. In The Name of Love!

**Hey everyone! Here is the eleventh chapter of Saint Seiya Omega: Ryusei! Kouga and the gang have arrived in Paris, the city of love. Hope you enjoyed it.**

* * *

Chapter 11: In The Name of Love! Comeback of a Goddess!

* * *

Kouga and his friends have arrived on Paris, the city of love.

"So, this is Paris?" Sachi asked.

"I've heard so many stories about it." Sachi explained.

"It's much known for being the city of love. The title has it right." Yuna explained.

"Paris has so many vibrant colors. It's so amazing." Ryuho explained.

"Truly." Eden said.

Kouga began to look around.

"So wonderful…" Kouga said.

"Kouga, what are you planning to do now that we're here?" Souma asked.

"What are you babbling about, Souma?" Kouga asked.

Then, Souma galloped on Kouga.

"I'm talking about you and Yuna!" Souma hollered.

"It's time that you pulled the moves on her!" Souma hollered.

"Like go on a date with her. Or give her a flower." Souma explained.

Then, Kouga became a little embarrassed.

Kouga began to shove Souma away.

"I-I'm not ready for that type of stuff." Kouga said.

"You're just being shy. You have romantic feelings for Yuna. And Yuna has romantic feelings for you." Souma explained.

"I'm going to helped you get your inner confidence and to helped you get closer to Yuna." Souma said.

"That's what I'm afraid of." Kouga said.

Yuna was looking at Kouga in a very worried phase.

"Something on your mind, Yuna-san?" Sachi asked.

"It's nothing, Sachi-chan." Yuna replied.

"Okay…" Sachi said, somehow not buying it.

"The atmosphere is getting hot though…" Sachi said.

"Feeling thirsty…Need something to refresh myself to fight that bear again..." Kouga said.

Then, Yuna hold Kouga's hand.

Kouga and Yuna were blushing at each other.

"Perfect timing." Souma said.

"Kouga, there's a café up ahead. Let's stop there." Yuna explained.

"About time too." Kouga said.

Even after all that, Kouga and Yuna were still blushing at each other.

* * *

Kouga and Yuna were awkwardly sitting together at a table.

While, Souma and the others was watching the two closely.

"This drink feels nice…" Kouga said.

"It sure does…" Yuna said.

Kouga and Yuna were laughing nervously with each other. Then, they became quiet once they didn't find the right words to say to each other.

"I don't get the concept. What's the deal with Kouga-san and Yuna-san?" Sachi asked.

"You wouldn't believe on the enormous bond that they have." Souma replied.

"Kouga-kun and Yuna really cared about each other. To an extent that they would both give up their lives for each other." Ryuho explained.

"They've been so much together…" Haruto explained

"They're bound as one like a compliment soul…" Eden explained.

"So that's it. They do say love is one mysterious thing." Sachi said.

Kouga was looking at his drink and shot two glances at Yuna. Kouga blushed afterwards.

Yuna did the same thing too.

"I feel a great amount of feelings from you two." A familiar voice said.

Kouga and Yuna quickly noticed who that voice belongs to.

"It's not possible…" Yuna said.

"Pallas!" Kouga and Yuna hollered in unison.

"It must be a surprise running into you Bronzes." Another familiar voice said.

"Titan!" Kouga and Yuna hollered in unison.

"Even they're in sync together." Pallas explained.

Kouga and Yuna began to blush at each other.

"It's actually very nice to see you again, Kouga." Pallas said.

"The feeling is mutual, Pallas." Kouga said.

"Wait. Who in the heck are they?" Sachi asked.

"They are Pallas and Titan. Pallas is Athena's sister in Greek mythology and Titan is a former warrior of Saturn swearing his allegiance to Pallas." Yuna replied.

"They used to be our enemies. But, now we're on good terms." Kouga explained.

Sachi had her jaw opened.

"The Pallas?" Sachi asked.

"Mind blown, right?" Souma asked.

"And might this beautiful young woman be?" Pallas asked.

"This squirt is called Sachi. She's the newest Bronze Saint." Kouga replied.

"She's also the second female Saint in our group. She has the constellation of Apus." Yuna explained.

"It's a pleasure, ma'am…" Sachi said.

"I could tell that you have a very warm heart. Similar to Athena-oneesama." Pallas said.

Sachi began to blush a bit.

"Kouga, I see that you are having trouble confessing your feelings." Pallas explained.

"Feelings? What are you talking about, Pallas?" Kouga asked.

Then, Pallas made a huge love sign around Kouga and Yuna.

Kouga and Yuna became rather embarrassed.

"The two of you are madly in love with each other. I can feel it within." Pallas said.

"In love?" Kouga and Yuna asked in unison.

That word made the two even more embarrassed.

"It's clear that the two of you have the biggest love I have ever seen. There's no need to be afraid." Pallas explained.

"I'm out." Kouga said.

"So am I." Yuna said.

Kouga and Yuna were about to head out until Titan stopped them in a calm manner.

"You must learn how to express it. Just like with Pallas-sama and myself." Titan explained.

"But, it's like that at all!" Yuna hollered.

"It's totally like that at all!" Souma hollered.

"You can't deny it any longer! It's written all over your faces!" Souma hollered.

Kouga and Yuna were blushing like crazy.

"At a moment like this, someone should have taken a picture." Sachi explained.

"Look! Whatever you say won't work!" Kouga hollered.

"So just drop it!" Yuna hollered.

"They're even trying to hide their love by brushing it off. How cute." Pallas said.

Kouga and Yuna became even more embarrassed.

* * *

Then, something attacked the Bronze Saints along with Pallas and Titan.

"Are you alright, Pallas-sama?" Titan asked.

"Yes. Thank you, Titan." Pallas replied.

"Who would do that?" Ryuho asked.

"Show yourself!" Sachi shouted.

The figure revealed himself.

"A Venusian…" Yuna said.

"I am Salem. A high-level Venusian…" Salem said, introducing himself to the Bronze Saints.

"I have come to take Pallas' life." Salem said.

"Take the life of Pallas-sama?" Titan asked.

"But first, you Bronze Saints must be removed before I can do that." Salem explained.

- Hexes Soriano! – Salem shouted.

Salem launched a plasma ray at the Bronze Saints.

The Bronze Saints immediately felled to the ground.

"We won't let that happen…" Souma said.

"I can't believe this is coming out of my mouth, but, guys… Protect Pallas!" Kouga hollered.

"Right!" Souma, Yuna, Ryuho, Haruto, Eden and Sachi hollered in unison.

* * *

- Pegasus! – Kouga hollered.

Kouga's Pegasus Omega cloth had opened up.

- Lionet! – Souma hollered.

Souma's Lionet Omega cloth had opened up.

- Aquila! – Yuna hollered.

Yuna's Aquila Omega cloth had opened up.

- Dragon! – Ryuho hollered.

Ryuho's Dragon Omega cloth had opened up.

- Wolf! – Haruto hollered.

Haruto's Wolf Omega cloth had opened up.

- Orion! – Eden hollered.

Eden's Orion Omega cloth had opened up.

Kouga and friends all grunted in unison.

The cloths broke into several pieces. The pieces then went onto Kouga and friends. The Bronze Saints were ready for battle.

* * *

The Bronze Saints attacked Salem all at once.

Kouga and Yuna were standing next to each other.

"Sorry!" Kouga and Yuna blurted out in unison.

"Okay! My turn now!" Sachi hollered.

Sachi revealed her clothstone in the shape of an amulet.

- Apus cloth! – Sachi hollered.

* * *

The Apus clothstone began to twirl as it faded into the galaxies.

The stars began to form the shape of an Apus.

The Apus soared heavenly.

Sachi leaped forward, having a grin on her face.

Sachi's regular clothes somehow disappeared as the Apus cloth plated on her instead.

Sachi did some reflexes as she did the posture of an Apus.

Sachi was ready for battle.

* * *

"Face my solid wrath, fiend!" Sachi hollered.

- Apus Strong Wave! – Sachi shouted.

Sachi unleashed a powerful beacon of wind at Salem.

"Yes!" Sachi hollered.

However, Salem was far from done.

"Better luck next time." Salem said.

Salem attacked Sachi violently. Sachi felled to the ground.

"Sachi-san!" Ryuho hollered.

"Looks like you were off your guard for a while." Salem said.

Then, Kouga and Yuna went to protect Sachi.

"Don't harm Sachi! She has a better heart than you!" Kouga hollered.

"You messed with one of our friends, then answer to us first!" Yuna hollered.

"Kouga-san. Yuna-san." Sachi said.

"I guess that love does have its boundaries." Sachi explained.

Kouga and Yuna charged towards Salem.

- Divine Tornado! – Yuna shouted.

Yuna used her ultimate attack on Salem.

"It's all you now, Kouga!" Yuna hollered.

"Thanks, Yuna!" Kouga hollered.

Kouga stood very confidently.

Kouga concentrated on his Cosmo.

"Shine, my Cosmo!" Kouga hollered.

- Pegasus Sui Sei Ken! – Kouga shouted.

Kouga charged up his light Cosmo as he used his fist to attack Salem victoriously.

Salem smiled.

"Impressive, Bronze Saints…" Salem said.

Salem vanished.

* * *

"Are you okay, Sachi?" Kouga asked.

"Fine! Thanks to you two lovebirds!" Sachi hollered.

Kouga and Yuna slightly blushed at each other and became embarrassed yet again.

"Thank you, Kouga. For saving my skin." Pallas said.

"We're Saints. It's what we do." Kouga said.

"How about you stay here for a while?" Titan asked.

"I guess one night can't hurt…" Souma said.

"We have been traveling on foot non-stop…" Yuna explained.

"I think that it's a pretty awesome idea!" Sachi hollered.

"I love your enthusiasm, Sachi." Pallas said.

"I agreed." Titan said.

"I will step up the beds. I'll make a big one for you and Yuna, Kouga." Pallas explained.

"Wait…" Kouga and Yuna said in unison.

"What?" Kouga and Yuna asked in unison.

Everyone else began to laugh.

Kouga and Yuna were deeply blushing at each other.

* * *

On the other side, Venus was watching them.

"So, it's true then. Pegasus does have a weak point." Venus said.

"His weak point is the Aquila Saint." Venus explained.

"This gives me such a huge advantage on how to defeat him in one shot." Venus said.

* * *

**Did you enjoyed it?**


	12. The Aquila and her Ward!

**Hey everyone! Here is the twelfth chapter of Saint Seiya Omega: Ryusei! Kouga and the gang ventured off to the forest area to destroyed its first temple where Yuna and Sachi begin to understand each other more. Hope you enjoyed it.**

* * *

Chapter 12: The Aquila and her Ward! The Bond of Yuna and Sachi!

* * *

Later in the night, Pallas and Titan have prepared beds for the Bronze Saints. As expected, Pallas had prepared a large one for Kouga and Yuna.

Kouga and Yuna were lying down on opposite sides. Their hearts were beating rapidly as the moment of truth kicks in.

"This is really happening…I'm sharing a bed with Kouga…" Yuna thought.

"He is really hot…I can see him shirtless from here…" Yuna thought.

"I am actually sharing a bed with Yuna…Never thought that it would it actually come true…" Kouga thought.

"She's absolutely beautiful…No other words can explain it…" Kouga thought.

"I could see her fully naked right now…" Kouga thought.

Kouga and Yuna were deeply blushing at each other.

Yuna was indefinitely twiddling her fingers due to her obvious romantic feelings for her friend.

Kouga was trying the redness of the feelings he is having for Yuna.

"Kouga…" Yuna said.

"Yuna…" Kouga said.

"There's something I want to say…" Kouga and Yuna said in unison.

Kouga and Yuna became embarrassed.

"You start first…" Kouga said.

"I just wanted to say that I…" Yuna said.

"I…" Yuna said.

"I love our time together as friends…" Yuna said.

Kouga became wildly confused.

"You go now…" Yuna said.

"I valued…" Kouga said.

"Our strong connection…" Kouga said.

Yuna became wildly confused.

"Never mind! Goodnight…" Kouga said.

"Goodnight…" Yuna said.

Kouga and Yuna immediately went to rest.

"I love our time together as friends? Come on, Yuna! You're such a dunce! For once in your life, stop being shy around Kouga's presence! Tell him about your true feelings for him!" Yuna thought.

"I valued our strong connection? Idiot! That's not what I wanted to say! Man up and tell her on how you really feel for her!" Kouga thought.

Kouga and Yuna are still somewhat struggling to admit their true feelings for each other.

Quietly, Sachi was observing them.

* * *

The next morning, Kouga and friends have prepared to leave on the road again.

"So, I taken that you all slept well?" Pallas asked.

"The best sleep I had in weeks." Souma replied.

"Thank you for helping us in our time in need, Pallas." Ryuho said.

Pallas simply smiled.

"How about you, Kouga? Did sleeping together made you felt good?" Pallas asked.

Then, Kouga and Yuna became rather embarrassed.

"W-we had a great rest…" Kouga replied.

"Like two bugs that are NOT falling in love with each other." Yuna explained.

Kouga and Yuna laughed in a very sheepishly manner.

"It makes me very happy that you are showing more of your great love." Pallas explained.

"I-it's nothing like that…" Yuna said, shyly.

"We all know that the sexual tension between you two is very HIGH." Souma said.

"What sexual tension?" Kouga and Yuna asked in unison.

"They're even clueless about it." Souma replied.

"I still don't know what is going on between you two." Sachi said.

"Pallas-sama, should we tell them?" Titan asked, whispering to Pallas.

"Yes. They have the right to know." Pallas replied.

"Kouga, there is something that you must be aware of." Pallas explained.

The young Saints were a bit curious.

"There are six temples. Each of them having an attribute of their own." Titan explained.

"Temples?" Yuna asked.

"Like those ruins that we have to destroy a year ago?" Souma asked.

"That would give the advantage of taking down the Venusians and their leader. A war has surely started." Pallas replied.

"A war that once again the Saints must do battle…" Kouga said.

"The first temple should be located within the forest area…" Titan explained.

"I'm telling you, this is déjà vu all over again." Souma explained.

"Titan and I are going to Greece to give support to Athena-oneesama." Pallas explained.

"Safe travels, Kouga. Young Saints." Titan said.

"Thank you." The Bronze Saints said in unison.

"And make your love shine further, you two!" Pallas hollered, making a love sign around Kouga and Yuna.

Kouga and Yuna became rather embarrassed.

Pallas and Titan were on their way.

* * *

Later on, Kouga and friends were traveling amongst the Amazon greens.

"This is so peaceful…" Ryuho said.

"Just the way it should be…" Haruto said.

"Nothing can ruin this moment…" Kouga said.

Yuna simply smiled.

Then, something attacked Kouga.

Kouga felled to the ground.

"Kouga!" Yuna hollered.

"You okay?" Souma asked.

"Does this look okay to you?" Kouga asked.

Kouga received a lot of scratches.

Yuna smiled.

The bear has returned.

"You!" Kouga hollered.

"Did he follow us all the way here?" Haruto asked.

"That bear really knows he's doing." Sachi said.

"Got to admit it, he has guts." Eden explained.

"Well, it's time to put you in your place, bear!" Kouga hollered.

Kouga did the unthinkable as he clashes with the bear again.

"Kouga-kun is really pumped up…" Ryuho said.

Yuna began to have a sweat on her face.

"Kouga…" Yuna said.

"How cute. You're worrying about your boyfriend." Souma said.

"He's not my boyfriend!" Yuna hollered, punching Souma.

"Kouga-san! We'll see you in a bit!" Sachi hollered.

"Come on, Yuna-san!" Sachi hollered, grabbing Yuna's hand.

"Alright…" Yuna said.

The Bronze Saints went on ahead while Kouga was beating up the bear.

* * *

"This is nice, getting away from the fiasco with Kouga and the bear." Souma explained.

"Look! A river!" Souma hollered.

Souma took off his shoes as he jumped into a river.

"We should relax here for a bit until Kouga-kun meets back with us." Ryuho explained.

"Good idea." Haruto said.

"Yuna-san, let's sit over there!" Sachi hollered.

"Good idea, Sachi-chan!" Yuna hollered.

Yuna and Sachi went sat on two rocks.

Sachi went to get two apples. Sachi threw the other one to Yuna.

"So good!" Sachi hollered, eating into the apple.

"Thank you." Yuna said, softly eating the apple.

"You're really a carefree girl, Sachi-chan." Yuna explained.

"I wouldn't say that exactly…" Sachi said.

"Oh?" Yuna asked, being curious.

"Exactly, how old are you, Sachi-chan?" Yuna asked.

"Thirteen. Ryuho-kun's age." Sachi replied.

"What do you mean your lifestyle wasn't like this?" Yuna asked.

"I lost something dear to me…" Sachi replied.

Yuna became intrigued.

"My mom and my little brother… They were killed…" Sachi explained.

Yuna was shocked.

"I became a Saint as an answer of hope. I became a Saint so that I could protect the innocent at all cost." Sachi explained.

"I have a confession. I also gained the same experience that you had." Yuna said.

"My own mother and father…" Yuna said.

"And the one who trained me to become a Saint in the first place…" Yuna said.

"Peacock Pavlin-san…" Yuna said.

"Where is she now?" Sachi asked.

Yuna bit her lip a little bit.

"She's…" Yuna said.

Yuna froze in dead silence. Sachi began to realize it.

"I'm so sorry…" Sachi said.

"She was like my second mother…" Yuna explained.

"And the most important to me, my best friend after Kouga and Souma, Aria. She was a dear friend of mine and was like a sister to me…" Yuna explained.

"She was struck dead by Mars. I missed her every day." Yuna said.

Yuna began to cry a little bit.

"I guess the two of us are not so different after all…" Sachi said.

"You're a very straightforward person and I'm the one who wants to be positive in every way." Sachi explained.

"I guess you're right…" Yuna said.

"About us…" Yuna said.

"I think Pavlin-san is trying to give me a message. She's trying to tell me to pass on her teachings to me." Yuna explained.

"Maybe we could help each other out at the best way possible…" Yuna said.

"That sounds like a great idea, Yuna-san!" Sachi hollered.

"You know, you speak Japanese very well." Sachi said.

"My father was Russian. And my mother was Japanese. So I'm half-Russian and half-Japanese. Hence my name is Japanese." Yuna explained.

* * *

Then, Yuna and Sachi heard something.

"What was that?" Sachi asked.

"Everyone!" Yuna hollered.

Yuna and Sachi immediately rushed to their friends.

"Guys! Are you okay?" Yuna asked.

"Guess that we were caught up off guard." Souma replied.

"Who are you?" Sachi asked.

"The name's Reba. A high-level Venusian." Reba said, introducing himself to Yuna and Sachi.

- Destin Stream! - Reba shouted.

Reba launched a destructive beam at Yuna and Sachi.

The two girls felled to the ground.

"Yuna! Sachi!" Souma hollered.

"How dare you trying to hurt our friends." Yuna said.

"We will stop you." Sachi said.

"Let's go, Sachi-chan!" Yuna hollered.

"Right, Yuna-san!" Sachi hollered.

* * *

- Please, Aquila! – Yuna hollered.

Yuna's Aquila Omega cloth had opened up.

Sachi's Apus clothstone began to twirl around as it faded into the galaxies.

The stars formed the shape of an Apus.

The Apus soared heavenly.

Sachi leaped forward, having a grin on her face.

With that, both girls donned their respective cloths. The two joined together.

Yuna and Sachi were ready for battle as the constellations of Aquila and Apus appeared instantly.

* * *

The two girls went straight towards Reba.

However, Reba caught them within a flash.

"Are you okay, Sachi-chan?" Yuna asked.

"I'm fine." Sachi replied.

"Time to put you girls in your place." Reba said.

Reba was about to synchronized a large beam at Yuna and Sachi. Until something came up.

"Not so fast!" Kouga hollered.

Kouga leaped into the air and punched Reba.

"The god-slayer…" Reba said.

"Kouga! You came!" Yuna hollered.

"What happened to your bear fight, Kouga-san?" Sachi asked.

"Apparently, I lost to that big asshole." Kouga replied.

"Forget about my problem! Fight, Yuna and Sachi!" Kouga hollered.

Yuna began to slightly blush.

"Kouga…" Yuna said.

"Kouga is right. We can do this." Yuna said.

"The quicker we stop him, the better!" Sachi hollered.

Sachi was about to charged at Reba until Yuna claimed her down in a resourceful manner.

"Wait. We shouldn't rush in so easily." Yuna said.

"You're right, Yuna-san…" Sachi said.

"Let's make feel the pain of two dedicated females!" Yuna said.

"An eye for an eye. I see where you are going at." Sachi said.

"Let's go for it, Sachi-chan!" Yuna hollered.

"Right, Yuna-san!" Sachi hollered.

Therefore, Yuna and Sachi went towards Reba again.

The two punched Reba non-stop.

"How is this possible?" Reba asked.

"Do not think of us humans as trash. We are more capable than you think." Yuna replied.

"Focus on your Cosmo, Sachi-chan!" Yuna hollered.

"Okay!" Sachi hollered.

Yuna and Sachi began to focus through their Cosmo.

"Soar…" Yuna said.

"Soar…" Sachi said.

"Our Cosmo!" Yuna and Sachi hollered in unison.

- Apus Ultimate Wave Stream! – Sachi shouted.

- Aquila Spinning Predation! – Yuna shouted.

Yuna and Sachi combined their attacks together to even the odds with Reba.

Reba crashed to the ground.

"Damn Saints…" Reba said.

Reba vanished.

* * *

"We did it!" Sachi hollered.

"Yes." Yuna said.

"It looks like I found myself a new student to take under my wing." Yuna said.

Sachi smiled.

"Pavlin-san. Also, Aria. Thank you." Yuna thought.

Then, Yuna could feel something.

"What's wrong, Yuna?" Kouga asked.

"I feel something." Yuna replied.

"I can feel it too." Sachi said.

Yuna and Sachi went deeper into the forest.

Kouga and the others followed them.

Yuna and Sachi eventually found a large temple.

"It's pretty big." Sachi said.

"It has the attribute of wind. This must be the first temple." Yuna explained.

"Let's go destroyed the evidence." Yuna said.

"Right!" Sachi hollered.

"Be careful in there." Kouga said.

"Will do, Kouga." Yuna said.

Yuna and Sachi headed their way towards inside the wind temple.

"And the feelings are returned!" Souma hollered.

"Don't get any ideas, Souma." Kouga said, being irritated.

* * *

The duo found some panels.

"Panels?" Yuna asked.

"Let's try them out!" Sachi hollered.

Yuna and Sachi put their hands into the panel as they concentrated very hard on their Cosmo.

The massive amount destroyed the sentiments of the temple.

Yuna and Sachi gave each other a high-five.

All was left were two fragments.

"Fragments? What could mean?" Yuna asked.

"That's all part of a daily mystery!" Sachi replied.

Yuna and Sachi went back to meet with their friends.

* * *

"So, I guess that the first temple is destroyed?" Kouga asked.

"Yep! No sweat!" Sachi replied.

"We found some fragments." Yuna explained, showing her fragment.

"What is it for?" Ryuho asked.

"Who knows?" Souma asked.

"I think that the second temple is located in the west." Kouga explained.

"Hey, we're going west too!" Yuna hollered.

"That's where my village in Mexico is!" Souma hollered.

"Then, Mexico it is!" Kouga hollered.

"I can't wait to try some spicy tacos!" Sachi hollered.

"Excuse me, but, are you the Pegasus Saint?" A voice asked.

"Yep! The only one who is incredibly a badass!" Kouga replied.

"You're bluffing on that." Souma said.

"Who are you by the way?" Kouga asked.

"My name is Ventra." The boy said, introducing himself to Kouga.

Kouga and the boy deeply stared into each other's eyes.

Unknown to Kouga, 'Ventra' is actually the young and ignorant prince Venus, who is bent on killing the Pegasus Saint.

An undecided fate is about to commence for the two.

* * *

**Did you enjoyed it?**


	13. The Mysterious Predicament!

**Hey everyone! Here is the thirteenth chapter of Saint Seiya Omega: Ryusei! Kouga cross paths with a boy named Ventra, who unknown to the young Pegasus, is actually their new enemy, Venus. Hope you enjoyed it.**

* * *

Chapter 13: The Mysterious Predicament! The Fate of the Boys!

* * *

"Funny. It feels like that I have seen him before. Just like in that weird dream that I had recently." Kouga thought.

"Are you a drifter?" Souma asked.

"No. Just a communist." Ventra replied.

"What kind of communist wears a baggy and tearing brown poncho?" Sachi asked.

"Only the few ones." Ventra replied.

"Do you mind if I come along?" Ventra asked.

"Hold on a sec." Eden said.

The Bronze Saints huddled up.

"Should we really trust him with open arms?" Yuna asked.

"I guess it's worth a shot. I mean, he can't be another Subaru." Kouga replied.

"You're willing to try anything, aren't you, Kouga?" Souma asked.

"I'm optimist to try new things." Kouga replied.

"That's Kouga-kun." Ryuho said.

Yuna slightly laughed.

"So, I guess we're in an agreement?" Haruto asked.

"Looks like it." Eden replied.

"Then, we all agreed." Sachi said.

"Sure. You can come along. That is, if you can catch up." Kouga said.

'Ventra' deeply smirked.

"Great! Let's go, Kou-Kou!" Ventra hollered.

"Kou-Kou?" Kouga asked.

"That is what I am going to called you from this point." Ventra replied.

"I guess that a nickname seems alright to me." Kouga said.

"Let's continue ahead." Kouga said.

Therefore, the Bronze Saints continued on ahead. Yuna became irritated on what the new boy has called Kouga.

* * *

The Bronze Saints were traveling amongst the deep canyons.

Yuna became rather jealous seeing Kouga and Ventra together. While Kouga on the other hand was feeling embarrassed by Ventra's company.

"Damn prick. Who in the hell he is to take my Kouga away?" Yuna asked.

"Did you say my Kouga?" Eden asked.

"No I didn't." Yuna replied.

"You did! I knew that you're in love with Kouga and everything, but, that is taking it a little too far than I actually expected!" Souma hollered.

"I'm NOT in love with Kouga!" Yuna hollered.

"It's just I can't stand that mysterious boy having Kouga all to himself." Yuna said.

"So, you are jealous?" Sachi asked.

"No! Of course not!" Yuna replied.

"It's all part of being in love, Yuna. You shouldn't be afraid to express it." Ryuho explained.

"Nobody forces Kouga to stay with them. Nobody." Yuna said.

"You need to relax and take a chill pill, Yuna." Souma said.

"Be cautious on what you're doing." Haruto said.

"Kicking his little ass would be more like it." Yuna said.

Then, the young Saints came across two paths.

"Two paths?" Kouga asked.

"What should we do?" Souma asked.

"I think that it's fair if we split up for a bit." Haruto replied.

"Haruto?" Kouga asked.

"Haruto is right after all, Kouga-kun." Ryuho explained.

"It would more easily if we go look for the temples in a much safer route." Haruto explained.

"Besides, the Venusians are bound to track us down if we stay as a unit." Ryuho said.

"True." Yuna said.

"Yeah, I'd figured that we might do this at one point." Kouga said.

"I wished you two best of luck with the temples." Kouga said.

"Same to you, Kouga-kun." Ryuho said.

Kouga and his friends did a fist-bump.

"Sachi-chan…You too…" Yuna said.

"Sorry." Sachi said.

Sachi joined in on the fist-bump.

"No matter where we end up, we're always going to be bound by blood. Our friendship can answer to any situation." Kouga explained.

All of the young Bronzes agreed with Kouga.

"I'll be going with Ryuho-kun and Haruto-san." Sachi said.

"Is that alright, Ryuho-kun?" Sachi asked.

Ryuho slightly blushed a bit.

"Sure it's alright, Sachi-san." Ryuho replied.

"I'll see you later, alligator!" Yuna hollered.

"See you later, older sister figure!" Sachi hollered.

Yuna and Sachi smiled at each other.

Therefore, Ryuho, Haruto and Sachi went to take the down path.

"Let's keep going." Kouga said.

* * *

Kouga, Souma, Yuna, Eden and 'Ventra' continued straight forward in the up path of the canyons.

Ventra continued to cling onto Kouga. Yuna was getting more jealous by the minute.

"I want to squash that Venta's head and smashed it completely! It is me who is meant for Kouga not that showoff!" Yuna hollered.

"You think that we should tell her to cool off a bit?" Souma asked.

"No. It's best to let out all of the pressure that they have right now." Eden replied.

"On my mark." Venus said.

"Yes, Venus-sama." A voice said.

Then, something ambushed Kouga and friends.

"What was that?" Kouga asked.

"We have some unfinished business, Bronzes." Salem said.

"Look what the cat brought in. Literally." Souma said.

"Salem!" Yuna hollered.

"You ruined my chances of taking Pallas' life away. Now, you're going to pay the price." Salem explained.

- Hexes Soriano! – Salem shouted.

Salem launched the plasma ray at Kouga's group.

Kouga's group felled to the ground.

"It won't be the same thing as last time." Yuna said.

"We will beat the shit out of you!" Souma hollered.

"Guys, let's go!" Kouga hollered.

* * *

- Let's go, Pegasus! – Kouga hollered.

Kouga's Pegasus Omega cloth had opened up.

- Burn, Lionet! – Souma hollered.

Souma's Lionet Omega cloth had opened up.

- Please, Aquila! – Yuna hollered.

Yuna's Aquila Omega cloth had opened up.

- Appear, Orion! – Eden hollered.

Eden's Orion Omega cloth had opened up.

The cloths broke into several pieces.

Kouga and his friends grunted in unison.

The cloths came onto Kouga and friends.

Kouga and his friends were ready for battle.

* * *

"Where did Ventra go?" Kouga asked.

Yuna became jealous.

"You're asking about him now, Kouga?" Yuna asked.

"Anyway, let's end this quick so that we can find him." Souma explained.

The Bronze Saints charged at Salem.

Venus was watching in a devilish manner.

- Pegasus Ryusei Ken! – Kouga shouted.

- Flame Desperado! – Souma shouted.

- Blast Typhoon! – Yuna shouted.

- Orion's Extermination! – Eden shouted.

Kouga, Souma, Yuna and Eden combined their attacks together to strike at Salem.

Salem received a lot of damage.

"That should do it." Kouga said.

However, Salem launched a powerful attack on Kouga.

"Kouga!" Souma, Yuna and Eden hollered in unison.

Kouga was about to fall to his death.

"Hang on, Kouga!" Yuna hollered.

Venus was deeply enjoying this.

"Bye-bye, Kou-Kou." Venus said.

"I'm a bit curious. Why do you still fight?" Salem asked.

"I am driven to fight by all means. I have someone that I feel that I need to protect." Kouga replied.

"Aria showed me that." Kouga said.

"Kouga. Take my hand." Yuna said.

Kouga immediately grabbed hold of Yuna's hand.

Venus became rather upset.

Kouga and Yuna slightly blushed at each other.

"If I want to protect anyone…I'll defeat anyone who gets in our way!" Kouga hollered.

"Starting with you Venusians and your leader!" Kouga hollered.

Kouga concentrated on his Cosmo.

"Shine, my Cosmo!" Kouga hollered.

- Pegasus Ryusei Ken! – Kouga shouted.

Kouga performed hundreds of punches at Salem.

Salem trembled a bit.

"Saint of light…" Salem said.

Salem vanished.

* * *

"Damn you, Kou-Kou. Damn you to hell." Venus said.

'Ventra' then rejoined Kouga and friends.

"Kou-Kou!" Ventra hollered.

"There you are, Ventra." Kouga said.

"Where did you go off to?" Souma asked.

"I went somewhere…" Ventra replied.

"I don't buy it…" Yuna said.

"Well, you're here now. That's the most important thing." Kouga said.

"The best thing is to keep moving forward until we reached our destination." Eden explained.

"Right." Kouga said.

"Then, there's no time to waste. Let's go, Kou-Kou!" Ventra said.

Ventra clanged onto Kouga.

Kouga was rather embarrassed.

Yuna became more jealous than ever.

'Ventra's smile turned into a deep grin as Kouga's group continued on their way.

* * *

Meanwhile, back in the Sanctuary, Saori has made Kiki prepared to revived most of the Saints that had fallen in battle.

"Are you sure about this, Saori-san?" Kiki asked.

"I have faith in you, Kiki." Saori replied.

"Thank you, Saori-san." Kiki said.

"Kiki-sama is going to do his magic!" Raki hollered.

"We're counting on you, Kiki. Kouga and his friends need the help that they can get." Seiya explained.

Then, there was a knock. Saori began to open the door. It was Pallas and Titan.

"Pallas! Titan-san!" Saori hollered.

"We've come to help, Athena-oneesama." Pallas explained.

* * *

**Did you enjoyed it?**


	14. A Dance Fiesta?

**Hey everyone! Here is the fourteenth chapter of Saint Seiya Omega: Ryusei! Kouga's group have arrived in Mexico, home of Souma where Souma has a major surprise for Kouga and Yuna. Hope you enjoyed it.**

* * *

Chapter 14: A Dance Fiesta? The Raging Warrior Strikes!

* * *

"I heard that things are doing well in the Sanctuary, oneesama." Pallas explained.

"Thanks to Harbinger's hard work as the new pope." Saori explained.

"No. It's a definition of you seeing me as a big-ass softie, Athena." Harbinger said.

"If I wasn't the pope, I would crush your bones to my delight." Harbinger explained.

"Ooh, so frightened." Pallas said.

"We're going to everything we can to help you stop the Venusians." Titan explained.

Saori smiled.

"I am glad that you're both here. It really means a lot to me that you're giving us a hand…" Seiya explained.

"Seiya…" Titan said.

"What are you doing, oneesama?" Pallas asked.

"We're in the process in reviving most of the Saints that had fallen during the battles with Mars and Saturn." Integra replied.

"It may take a while thought." Fudo explained.

"But, with these stones set in a row and the power of Athena's staff, I'm sure that we'll see through it." Raki explained.

"How is Kouga? Are he and his friends doing alright?" Saori asked.

"I'm sure that they're delivering much progress in their journey." Titan replied.

"Knowing Kouga, I'm very positive that he's doing okay. His and Yuna's love are really strong." Pallas explained.

"It sure is." Saori said.

"Kouga is love with Yuna? And Yuna is in love with Kouga?" Raki asked.

* * *

Kouga and his friends plus 'Ventra' have finally arrived on Souma's village, located in Mexico.

"Here we are! Home sweet home!" Souma hollered.

"So, this is Mexico?" Eden asked.

"Looks veil than I remembered it…" Kouga said.

"Yeah…It's hotter than before…" Yuna said.

"C'mon! Let's find the motel." Souma said.

"I'm sharing a bed with Kou-Kou. You don't mind, right, Kou-Kou?" Ventra asked.

"Of course I don't." Kouga replied.

Yuna became jealous.

Therefore, the group went to find a motel.

Elsewhere, the lookalike of Sonia was watching their every move.

Souma began to pay the accountant as he left.

"Okay, since that we're about to have less money in a couple of days, I thought of something." Souma explained.

"Follow the charmer of ladies." Souma said.

"Now I am actually curious on what Souma's planning." Kouga said.

"Same here." Yuna said.

Therefore, Kouga, Yuna, Eden and Ventra went to followed Souma. Souma had led them to a dance poster.

"A dance fiesta?!" Kouga and Yuna asked in unison.

"That's right." Souma replied.

"Y-you must be joking." Kouga replied.

"T-that's right…" Yuna said.

"Yeah, you're crazy if I actually plotted this." Souma said.

"It's no surprise…" Kouga said.

"Well, here comes the best part." Souma explained.

"What best part?" Yuna asked.

"I signed up the two of you together." Souma replied.

Kouga and Yuna became embarrassed.

"T-together…?" Kouga and Yuna asked in unison.

"Look, don't get all frizzed up about it. You two are the most exceptional out of all of us. And, you are so in LOVE with each other!" Souma replied.

"We are NOT in love, Souma!" Kouga and Yuna blurted out in unison.

Kouga and Yuna began to blush at each other.

"I'll point out that I'm managing the whole thing. I'm doing this for a worthy cause." Souma said.

"And don't fret about a thing, I already put Eden as a backup." Souma explained.

"I'm okay with it." Eden said.

"Then, we better get cracking with practice right now! We have to be ready for tonight!" Souma hollered.

"Tonight…?" Kouga and Yuna asked in unison.

"Come on! Come on!" Souma hollered.

Therefore, Kouga and the others went with Souma to go for practice. Whilst, Kouga and Yuna were feeling nervous about the whole thing.

'Ventra' saw the lookalike Sonia's distance nearby as he gave her the signal. The warrior left in a flash.

* * *

Souma began to put on the radio as a salsa beat was playing.

"Now, we're going to start with a few basics…" Souma said.

Then, Souma noticed that Kouga and Yuna have backend away from each other.

"For crying out loud!" Souma hollered.

"Kouga, you come here!" Souma hollered.

Souma began to push Kouga forward.

"Souma!" Kouga hollered.

"And Yuna, you come here!" Souma hollered.

Souma began to push Yuna forward.

"Souma!" Yuna hollered.

"Now, start with the hands…" Souma said.

Kouga and Yuna raised their hands.

"Put them together…" Souma said.

Kouga and Yuna immediately put their hands together.

"Kouga put your other hand on Yuna's waist." Souma said.

Kouga put his other hand on Yuna's waist.

Yuna was blushing at Kouga's gesture.

Kouga was slightly blushing too.

"Yuna put your other hand onto Kouga's shoulder." Souma said.

Yuna put her other hand onto Kouga's shoulder.

Kouga began to blush a bit.

Yuna was blushing too.

"Now, it's time to go in sync. With a little pizzazz." Souma explained.

Kouga and Yuna began to follow each other's movements.

"Hey, we're doing it!" Kouga hollered.

"We're actually doing it!" Yuna hollered.

"See? Takes one to know one." Souma said.

Kouga began to trip a little.

Luckily, Yuna caught Kouga's fall.

"Whoa. Careful, Kouga." Yuna said.

Kouga and Yuna smiled at each other.

Kouga and Yuna continued to be in sync.

After enjoying her time with Kouga, Yuna began to lose her balance in the process.

"Yuna!" Kouga hollered.

Eden grabbed Yuna's hand just in time.

"T-thank you, Eden." Yuna said, slightly blushing.

"My pleasure. You better watch your step, Yuna." Eden said.

Kouga gave a sign of relief.

"I owe you one, man." Kouga said.

"Sure you do." Eden said.

"Okay! From the top! It must be in super perfection!" Souma hollered, clasping on his hands.

* * *

For two hours straight, Souma made Kouga and Yuna practiced until they can get it right. It took a while, but, they are now ready.

"Well, can't say that I'm impressed. But, I'm impressed." Souma said.

"Finally…" Kouga said.

"We've done it…And after two whole hours of it…" Yuna explained.

"I guess the evaluation of you two being in love must have worked." Souma explained.

"We're NOT in love!" Kouga and Yuna blurted out in unison.

Kouga and Yuna began to blush at each other.

"Take five. We're going to do one last bit of it…" Souma explained.

"Great." Kouga said.

Therefore, Kouga and his friends went for a five-minute break. 'Ventra' began to smile.

"Five minutes shouldn't be that long…" Venus said.

* * *

Kouga and Yuna went for a stroll together. Eden went to help out the villagers. And Souma is just relaxing one step at a time.

"Now, this is the life…" Souma said.

"If Kouga and Yuna are going to reveal their true feelings for each other, they might as well do it with a kiss or on their first date…" Souma said.

"The sun is hot…Just the way I like it…" Souma said.

Souma went to snooze off for some shut-eye.

Then, something caught Souma off-guard.

Souma felled on his butt.

"Who did that?!" Souma asked, in a furious manner.

Then, the Sonia lookalike appeared in front of Souma.

"Sonia?" Souma asked.

"I knew I wasn't imagining things!" Souma hollered.

"Stand up, Lionet." Sonia said.

"But, how are you alive?" Souma asked.

"A year ago, you were dead…" Souma explained.

"I remembered being dead. Then, I was born again into a new defiance." Sonia explained.

"Now, fight!" Sonia hollered.

Sonia attacked Souma once again.

"Guess that I have to talk some things into your mind." Souma said.

* * *

- Let's do it, Lionet! – Souma hollered.

Souma's Lionet Omega cloth had opened up.

The cloth broke into several pieces.

Souma began to grunt.

The pieces then went onto Souma's body. Souma was ready for battle.

* * *

Souma and Sonia began to clash with each other.

"So, this is the power of Omega that I've been hearing about?" Sonia asked.

Sonia attacked Souma forcefully.

"Impressive." Sonia said.

"Then, try this on for size!" Souma hollered.

Souma has his fists in a prideful way.

"Burn, my Cosmo!" Souma hollered.

- Lionet Explosion! - Souma shouted.

Souma threw a large fireball at Sonia.

However, Sonia dodged it.

"Your impulsiveness has grown a lot since I last seen it with my own eyes." Sonia explained.

"Tell me now, Sonia. Why are you brought back from the dead and who did this to you?" Souma asked.

"I don't remember all of my past sins. But, all I can remember was coming back alive, my little brother and you." Sonia replied.

Sonia attacked Souma once more.

Kouga, Yuna and Eden witness the whole thing.

"Souma!" Kouga asked.

"Are you alright, Souma?" Eden asked.

"Were you caught off-guard, Souma?" Yuna asked.

"I'm fine! I'm fine!" Souma replied.

"Is that Sonia?" Kouga asked.

"Then, you were telling the truth?" Yuna asked.

"Told you!" Souma hollered.

"Sister…" Eden said.

"It's good to see my little brother again…" Sonia said.

Sonia was to make her leave.

"Wait a minute, sister…" Eden said.

"If you're alive, then that means that Aria is too? Is Father and Mother alive?" Eden asked.

Sonia stood silent as she vanished.

"Sister!" Eden hollered.

"Geez, not even a straight answer." Kouga said.

"We don't have time to mess around with her. We got other things to fish out." Souma explained.

* * *

Later on in the night, it was time for the dance fiesta.

The lights were dimming bright.

"Ladies and gentlemen! It's Showtime!" Souma hollered.

The lights were focused on Kouga and Yuna.

"There are so many people…" Yuna said.

Kouga and Yuna felt a heartbeat within their hearts.

"Yuna, may I have this dance?" Kouga asked, raising his hand toward Yuna.

"I would be happy to take your offer, Kouga." Yuna replied, returning the gesture,

Kouga and Yuna did the movements that Souma made them practiced on.

The crowd cheered for them.

"They're cheering…" Yuna said.

"Then, let's keep at a max!" Kouga hollered.

Kouga took Yuna's hand as they started to do the tango and salsa. Yuna began to blush seeing of an amazing dancer Kouga was.

Kouga and Yuna looked at each other with deep passion as they tightly clasped on each other's hand.

The crowd wildly cheered.

"I'm so happy…" Souma said, shedding a tear.

"Way to go, you lovebirds!" Souma hollered.

The crowd began to clap for Kouga and Yuna's performance.

Kouga and Yuna smiled at each other as they bowed down.

* * *

After the performance, Kouga and his friends are preparing to go to sleep.

"I'm beat!" Kouga hollered.

"It was sure a nice experience." Yuna explained.

"Where's Eden?" Kouga asked.

"He went out back. Apparently, he has something on his mind." Yuna replied.

"Kou-Kou! Let's snooze off like bums!" Ventra hollered.

"V-Ventra…" Kouga said.

Yuna became furiously jealous.

* * *

Eden was out back, thinking about his sister.

"Sister…" Eden thought.

"Couldn't sleep?" Souma asked.

"No. I have been thinking about my sister after the performance…" Eden said.

"Same here…" Souma said.

"It is impossible for her to be still alive after what she has been through…" Eden explained.

"She says that she doesn't remember a slight thing on she has done…Only thing she remembers is you, me and being alive again…" Souma explained.

"I want some answers. To the truth." Eden said.

"If Aria is alive somewhere, I want to find the one who is causing this madness." Eden explained.

"If we put our heads together. I'm sure that we can do it." Souma said.

"Right." Eden said.

"When I see Sonia again, I'm going to give a piece of my mind." Souma explained.

* * *

Meanwhile, Kouga was having numerous dreams about his connection with the Venusians' young leader, Venus. He also dreamt about his friends and everyone that he cared losing their lives instantly as they became lifeless stones. Lastly, Kouga was having previous dream about his fight with Venus. He dreamt about Venus killing him.

Kouga snapped out of his dream.

"A nightmare…" Kouga said, catching his breath.

Kouga was watching closely at Ventra.

"Could he have something to do with it…?" Kouga thought.

Kouga left Ventra in peace as he sat on Yuna's bed.

"Kouga. What's the matter?" Yuna asked.

"I…I have been numerous dreams…" Kouga replied.

"Dreams?" Yuna asked.

"Terrible ones. It even had one with the enemy." Kouga replied.

"In one of my dreams, you and the others were losing your lives by the minute as you're turned into solid rocks." Kouga said.

Then, Yuna touched Kouga's hand for comfort.

"Kouga. I promised that it won't happen." Yuna said.

"So please, don't worry. Okay?" Yuna asked.

Kouga smiled.

"Okay." Kouga replied.

Kouga lay down on Yuna's bed.

"Kouga, can I snuggle with you? Just for tonight?" Yuna asked.

"Sure." Kouga replied.

Yuna went close to Kouga as he puts his arm around her.

"Goodnight, Kouga." Yuna said.

"Goodnight, Yuna." Kouga said.

'Ventra's intention to killed Kouga grows even stronger.

* * *

**Did you enjoyed it?**


	15. The Youngest, Quiet and Cheerful!

**Hey everyone! Here is the fifteenth chapter of Saint Seiya Omega: Ryusei! Ryuho, Haruto and Sachi are continuing on their journey towards the next t****emple as Ryuho and Sachi get to know more about each other along the way. Hope you enjoyed it.**

* * *

Chapter 15: The Youngest, Quiet and Cheerful! It's Combination or Die Trying!

* * *

It was still sunlight as Kouga and his friends were taking a long-deserved rest.

Kouga and Yuna were holding each other's hand.

Kouga and Yuna became rather surprised.

"What were we doing before?" Kouga and Yuna asked in unison.

Then, Kouga banged his head as he hit the ground.

"Damn it!" Kouga hollered.

"Are you okay, Kouga?" Yuna asked.

Then, Souma burst through the motel door.

"Hey! Guess what?" Souma asked.

"What?" Kouga, Yuna, Eden and Ventra asked in unison.

"I found the fire temple!" Souma replied.

"Well, isn't that a surprise…" Kouga said.

"Hurry up! The minute you stay here, the less minute we'll have to destroy it!" Souma hollered.

"We're coming…We have to get dressed first…" Yuna explained.

"It's not like you have anything else to do…" Souma said.

Yuna began to rapidly blush.

"Give us two minutes. At least two minutes." Yuna said.

* * *

After two minutes, Kouga and friends have arrived on the fire temple.

"The fire temple…" Yuna said.

"A vascular place…" Eden said.

"Well, time to do my stuff!" Souma hollered.

"Souma…" Kouga said.

Souma dashed inside of the temple.

* * *

"Where it is? Where it is?" Souma asked.

"Bingo!" Souma hollered.

Souma began to touch the panel as it massively exploded.

"Wasn't expecting that. But, that'll do." Souma said.

Then, Souma picked up a fragment.

"A piece?" Souma asked.

Souma headed out of the now destroyed temple.

* * *

"Well, that was anti-climactic." Kouga explained.

"Shut up, Kouga! I like to see where yours end up!" Souma hollered.

"I found some fragment while I was in there." Souma explained.

"It's like the one back in the wind temple…" Yuna said.

"Only a couple more left to cover the origins." Eden explained.

"I hope Ryuho, Haruto and Sachi-chan are doing alright." Yuna explained.

"Believe me; I'm sure they can pretty much watch each other's back." Kouga said.

Therefore, Kouga and the gang were on their way.

* * *

Meanwhile, the trio of Ryuho, Haruto and Sachi are continuing on their journey.

"We should be at the next temple in moment's time." Haruto explained.

"I wondered what the next temple is like…" Ryuho said.

"Whatever attribute that the next temple is holding, I'm sure that it's going to be amazing." Sachi explained.

Then, Sachi slipped into an edge. Luckily, Ryuho was there to catch her fall.

"Are you okay?" Ryuho asked.

Sachi began to rapidly blush.

"I-I-I-I-I'm okay…" Sachi replied.

Ryuho began to gracefully smile.

"You should be more careful next time, Sachi-san." Ryuho said.

"Yeah, I should…" Sachi said.

"These edges are the ones we should look out for…We better keep our guards up…" Haruto explained.

Therefore, the trio continued on this treacherous path. Sachi began to gaze at Ryuho in amazement.

* * *

Afterwards, they found a place to rest their feet.

"About that guy, Ventra…I don't trust him one bit…" Haruto said.

"I feel you, Haruto. Did you the way he was clinging onto Kouga-kun? It was like he was starting to invade his privacy…" Ryuho explained.

"I also feel a very evil Cosmo within him…" Ryuho said.

"Could he be the source of the Venusians…?" Haruto asked.

Ryuho and Haruto began to ponder a bit.

"What do you think, Sachi-san?" Ryuho asked.

"What do I think?" Sachi asked.

"We're all obliged to our opinions, Sachi." Haruto explained.

"I think that we should keep our eyes on him. If something happens to Kouga-san, he'll have to pay the price." Sachi explained.

"I think that you are right about that, Sachi-san." Ryuho said.

"I am?" Sachi asked.

"I like your answer better. I'm being honest." Ryuho said.

"T-thank you, Ryuho-kun." Sachi said.

Ryuho smiled.

Then, out of the blue, something attacked the trio.

Ryuho, Haruto and Sachi fell onto their knees.

"A surprise attack…" Ryuho said.

"Who could have done that…?" Haruto asked.

"Who else?" Taka asked.

Taka and Seta appeared before Ryuho, Haruto and Sachi.

"Taka!" Ryuho hollered.

"Seta!" Haruto hollered.

"Close friends?" Sachi asked.

"No. They're Venusians. We've dealt with them before." Haruto replied.

"It's time to settle the score with the two of you." Seta explained.

"We'll make sure that you stayed dead." Taka said.

Taka and Seta attacked once more on Ryuho, Haruto and Sachi.

The trio felled to the ground.

"We will turn the tables around." Ryuho said.

"It will be you that is going to stay dead." Sachi said.

"Let's go!" Haruto hollered.

* * *

- I'm counting on you, Dragon! – Ryuho hollered.

Ryuho's Dragon Omega cloth had opened up.

- Howl, Wolf! – Haruto hollered.

Haruto's Wolf Omega cloth had opened up.

The cloths broke into several pieces.

Ryuho and Haruto grunted in unison.

Ryuho and Haruto quickly donned their cloths.

Ryuho and Haruto were ready for battle.

The Apus clothstone began to twirl around as it faded into the galaxies.

The stars formed the shape of an Apus.

The Apus soared heavenly.

Sachi quickly donned her cloth.

Sachi did some reflexes and made the sign of an Apus.

Sachi was ready for battle.

* * *

Ryuho, Haruto and Sachi stand clear in front of Taka and Seta.

"Ryuho. Sachi. Give it your all. We can't afford to lose." Haruto explained.

"Right!" Ryuho and Sachi hollered in unison.

Therefore, the trio charged at Taka and Seta with all of their might.

Sachi did the first move.

"Here I go!" Sachi hollered.

- Apus Strong Wave! – Sachi shouted.

Sachi launched a powerful wind attack on Taka and Seta.

However, it looks like they dodged it.

"You Saints are all the same." Seta said.

"All talk and no action whatsoever." Taka explained.

Taka and Seta combined their attacks together to strike at Sachi. However, Ryuho protected her in the nick of time.

"You will not harm Sachi-san." Ryuho said.

"Ryuho-kun…" Sachi said.

"Do not make her feel like trash." Ryuho said.

"I…I love her smile." Ryuho said.

Sachi began to blush.

"I haven't known Sachi-san for long, but, I still considered her as my friend." Ryuho said.

"I want to get known Sachi-san more! Maybe more than a friend…" Ryuho said.

"Ryuho-kun…" Sachi said.

"Are you alright, Sachi-san?" Ryuho asked, smiling.

"Yes. Thanks to you, Ryuho-kun." Sachi replied.

"Let's finished this one together." Haruto said.

"As a team!" Sachi hollered.

"As Saints of Athena!" Ryuho hollered.

Ryuho, Haruto and Sachi charged with greater determination.

"Boil, my Cosmo!" Ryuho hollered.

"Howl, my Cosmo!" Haruto hollered.

"Soar, my Cosmo!" Sachi hollered.

- Rozan Sho Ryu Ha! – Ryuho shouted.

- Kinton no Jitsu! – Haruto shouted.

- Apus Ultimate Wave Stream! – Sachi shouted.

Ryuho, Haruto and Sachi combined their attacks together to strike at their foes.

Taka and Seta received a lot of damage.

"Curse you…" Taka said.

"We won't forget this…" Seta said.

Taka and Seta vanished.

* * *

"That was awesome of all three of us working together." Sachi said.

"We do make a pretty good team." Ryuho said.

Sachi smiled.

"Yep! Even though the two of us are the two youngest of the group, being the same age and all." Sachi said.

"But, I am older by a month and I'm slightly taller than you." Sachi explained.

"We have great chemistry." Ryuho said.

"We sure do." Sachi said.

"As long we're safe, there are no limits." Haruto explained.

* * *

Then, Ryuho could feel something.

"Ryuho-kun?" Sachi asked.

"I feel something." Ryuho said.

Ryuho went to find the source.

Haruto and Sachi followed him.

It led them to a temple.

"A temple." Haruto said.

"And it's water…" Ryuho said.

Ryuho went inside of the temple immediately.

* * *

Ryuho found a panel.

Ryuho touched the panel as he concentrated on his Cosmo.

The temple crumbled into pieces.

Ryuho found a fragment in the ground.

"A fragment?" Ryuho asked, picking up the fragment.

Ryuho went back to meet with Haruto and Sachi.

"I found a fragment." Ryuho said.

"Another one that we have." Sachi said.

"It won't be long until we find the earth temple." Haruto said.

"So that we can reunite with Kouga-kun and the others." Ryuho said.

"Let's go then." Sachi said.

Therefore, the trio continued on their way to find the earth temple.

* * *

Meanwhile, Saori and the Gold Saints are in the process of reviving most of the fallen.

"Okay. Let this work." Saori said.

Saori raised her staff as the stones began to glow.

The intermission became a success as former Libra Saint, Genbu and Leo Mycenae are brought back from the dead.

"Athena?" Genbu asked.

"Is this for real?" Mycenae said.

"It's good to see you again, Genbu and Mycenae. We faced a greater danger than before." Saori said.

"And we need your help." Seiya said.

"I will redeem myself by becoming your soldier, Athena." Mycenae said, kneeling down for Saori.

Saori smiled.

"We will take the battle to the Venusians. Hoping that it would take us to their leader." Saori explained.

* * *

**Did you enjoyed it?**


	16. Carrying the Burden! Integra's Promise!

**Hey everyone! Here is the sixteenth chapter of Saint Seiya Omega: Ryusei! Kouga's group have arriv****ed in Rome, Italy where they encountered Reba again. Luckily, Integra is here to help out. Hope you enjoyed it.**

* * *

Chapter 16: Carrying the Burden! Integra's Promise!

* * *

After destroying the wind and fire temples, Kouga's group have arrived on the sacred ruins of Rome, hoping to find another attribute temple.

"Rome really has an interesting view of art." Eden explained.

"It's also a great place to be in love…" Souma said.

"Speaking of which…" Souma said.

Souma began to pushed Kouga and Yuna together.

"Souma! Cut it out!" Kouga and Yuna hollered in unison.

"I'm sorry, Yuna…" Kouga said.

"No, Kouga. I'm sorry…" Yuna said.

Kouga and Yuna were rapidly blushing at each other.

"If you're not going to reveal your true feelings, I'll just have to go within extreme measures." Souma explained.

"And you called this helping, Souma?" Yuna asked.

"Eden, help us!" Kouga hollered.

"Souma has got a point. It's better to show your true feelings for one another now than later." Eden said.

"Not you too, Eden." Kouga and Yuna said in unison.

'Ventra' became rather interested in the relationship between Kouga and Yuna. Knowing that Yuna is Kouga's weak point, he will do everything he can to get rid of her.

"Hey, Kou-Kou, let's go somewhere to unwind ourselves…" Ventra said.

"Um…" Kouga said.

"Listen, you! You don't get to decide if Kouga hangs with you! Only Kouga chooses who he hangs with!" Yuna hollered.

"You're scary when you're mad…" Ventra said.

Ventra deeply smirked. Eden began to realize the movements of the boy.

"Kouga and Yuna, sitting in a bleacher. K-I-S-S-I-N-G! First comes love…" Souma said.

Then, Yuna punched Souma. Kouga joined in afterwards.

"We are NOT in love!" Kouga and Yuna hollered in unison.

Kouga and Yuna blushed at each other again.

"Hey, Ventra, I'll take you up on your offer." Kouga said.

"What?" Yuna asked.

"As long as Yuna comes too." Kouga explained.

"You mean it?" Yuna asked.

"It's more fun when you are with your pals." Kouga replied.

Yuna deeply smiled.

"Fair enough." Ventra said.

"Damn it! He's even naïve enough to bring along his bitch of a girlfriend!" Venus thought.

"Ooh, a date of love!" Souma hollered.

"It's NOT a date!" Kouga and Yuna hollered in unison.

"We're JUST hanging out!" Kouga and Yuna hollered in unison.

"Yeah, talk to us when you are officially a couple." Souma said.

* * *

Therefore, Kouga and friends began to explore Rome. Whenever Kouga and Yuna tried to talk to each other, 'Ventra' somehow intervenes and takes Kouga away from Yuna.

Kouga became rather embarrassed while Yuna on the other hand is jealous as usual.

"Kou-Kou, try this!" Ventra hollered.

Ventra stuffed a roman meal into Kouga's mouth. Kouga swallowed into it.

"Hey, what is this?" Kouga asked.

"I think that it's called Secondo Piatto." Ventra replied.

"Well, it's really good!" Kouga hollered.

Kouga went to grabbed seconds.

"I could have offered food to Kouga if he hadn't done it first." Yuna said, crossing her arms.

"Here's a thought, Yuna. Why don't you just tell Kouga on how you feel?" Souma asked.

Yuna became embarrassed.

"I-it's not that simple…" Yuna replied, acting in a shy manner.

Yuna began to blush deeper as she gazed at Kouga.

Then, a surprised attack has stroke upon the Bronze Saints.

Kouga and his friends were hurt badly.

Kouga went to Yuna's side.

"Yuna. Souma. Eden. You guys okay?" Kouga asked.

"Kouga…" Yuna replied.

"I could feel some burns behind my back…" Souma said.

"We weren't prepared for that." Eden explained.

'Ventra' deeply smiled as he went away.

"I'm surprised that you can still even after all of that, Bronzes." Reba said.

"You're…" Kouga said.

"Reba!" Yuna hollered.

"Where's your little sidekick, Aquila? Did she run off?" Reba asked.

"That is not your concern." Yuna replied.

"Well then. Guess that you gave me the opportunity to defeat you." Reba said.

- Destin Stream! – Reba shouted.

Reba launched a destructive beam at Kouga and his friends.

- Galaxian Explosion! – Integra shouted.

Integra appeared out of nowhere as she intervened on Reba's attack.

"You're…" Souma said.

"Gemini Integra!" Kouga and Eden hollered in unison.

"Athena has sent me to watch over you. There's no time for explanations, donned your cloths!" Integra said.

Kouga and his friends became puzzled as they began to nod their heads.

* * *

- Let's go, Pegasus! – Kouga hollered.

Kouga's Pegasus Omega cloth had opened up.

Kouga and his friends quickly donned their Omega cloths as they are ready for battle.

* * *

Kouga led his friends to attack Reba. However, they fail with no prevail.

Integra immediately took command as she began to strike at Reba.

"I've heard so much of you." Reba explained.

"Gemini Integra. Younger twin sister of Paradox." Reba said.

"Paradox was a complete failure in every way." Reba said.

"You don't even deserve to share her internal blood." Reba said.

"Paradox was a worthless soul. And soon, you'll enter her fate." Reba explained.

Integra became rather upset.

"Shut your trap!" Integra shouted.

"Don't you dare insult my sister!" Integra shouted.

"Do not make a mockery out of her!" Integra hollered.

"Do you think it was hard for me during these past few days?" Integra asked.

"I had lost a sister and a friend…" Integra said.

"Sure, my sister became twisted when she betrayed Athena…But, at the end, she had a heart!" Integra hollered.

"She made an oath to the young Saints that they would protect Athena with all of their might." Integra explained.

"She made me promise something. To keep living." Integra explained.

"My sister's sacrifice will forever be my curse…" Integra said.

"Whoever insults my sister will be defeated!" Integra hollered.

"Integra-san is really amazing…" Yuna said.

- Galaxian Explosion! – Integra shouted.

Integra unleashed a beacon of light at Reba.

"Now, Kouga!" Integra hollered.

"Right!" Kouga hollered.

- Pegasus Ryusei Ken! – Kouga shouted.

Kouga threw a hundred punches at Reba.

Reba was severely damaged. Reba collapsed to the ground.

* * *

"Not even a mere Venusian could match the infinite power of a human." Integra explained.

"Thank you for the save, Integra." Kouga said.

"It's my duty to help you young Saints grow." Integra said.

"I don't sense any temple near…" Yuna said.

"I think the best way is to go further." Eden explained.

"Great idea. The best one I've hear since we came here." Souma said.

"I'll be heading back to Athena. The war is bigger than we actually think." Integra explained.

"Good luck in finding the sources to the real threat, young Saints." Integra said.

"And I hope that you two could express your true feelings for one another." Integra said, looking at Kouga and Yuna.

Kouga and Yuna became embarrassed as they began to blush.

"We're not…" Kouga and Yuna said in unison.

"It's not what you think…" Kouga and Yuna said in unison.

"Is this going to be a continuing joke for the two of us?" Kouga asked.

"Unless that you two finally showed it, it will be." Souma replied.

"Aside from that, we should keep going." Yuna explained.

Therefore, Kouga's group and Integra parted ways afterwards.

* * *

Then, Venus approached Reba.

"Venus-sama, I am so sorry. I won't fail you next time." Reba said.

Venus stood quietly.

"Venus-sama?" Reba asked.

"Unfortunately for you, there won't be a next time." Venus said.

"Venus-sama?" Reba asked.

In a sudden movement, Venus absorbed all of Reba's remaining life.

Reba was gone within a second.

Venus began to smile.

"I feel so powerful. Now, I can go full out once Kou-Kou sees who I really am." Venus said.

Venus deeply smirked as he went to head with Kouga's group.

* * *

**Did you enjoyed it?**


	17. Battle of the Century! A Libra Returns!

**Hey everyone! Here is the seventeenth chapter of Saint Seiya Omega: Ryusei! Ryuho, Haruto and Sachi are continuing on their journey to find the next temple. Through it all, Coleus is on their trail. ****Hope you enjoyed it.**

* * *

Chapter 17: Battle of the Century! A Libra Returns!

* * *

Ryuho, Haruto and Sachi are now trying to seek out the earth temple.

"It feels like we're getting closer. Right, Ryuho-kun?" Sachi asked.

"Right, Sachi-san." Ryuho replied.

"I feel that the Venusians have more in store for us." Haruto explained.

"Somehow, it gets difficult each time we faced them." Sachi explained.

"But, I'm sure that we can overcome this." Ryuho explained.

"That's for sure!" Sachi hollered.

* * *

The trio continued on their journey. Their path eventually led them to a pitched city.

"This is particularly odd." Ryuho explained.

"Yeah, by the looks of things. The people here are unaware on what's actually going on." Sachi explained.

"No, They somehow aware that they're in danger. They're just acting simple without realizing it." Haruto explained.

Ryuho and Sachi became a bit confused.

"I guess we shouldn't be poking fingers. I mean, we're civilians too." Sachi said.

Then, Haruto felt something.

"Haruto?" Ryuho asked.

"Haruto-san?" Sachi asked.

Within in the mist, something attacked the trio.

"We were caught off-guard." Ryuho said.

"Whoever did that, show yourself!" Sachi hollered.

"My, aren't we the feisty one?" Coleus asked.

"You're…." Ryuho said.

"Coleus." Haruto said.

"My sister and my lord have given me direct orders to remove you." Coleus explained.

"Ceuta is your sister?" Ryuho asked.

"What a shocker." Sachi said.

"A real shocker." Haruto said.

"Now, let's make this quick." Coleus said.

- Sapphire Helium! – Coleus shouted.

Coleus launched a supreme organic beam at Ryuho, Haruto and Sachi.

"I love your style! But, our style is better!" Sachi hollered.

* * *

- Apus cloth! – Sachi hollered.

Sachi quickly donned her Apus cloth.

Ryuho and Haruto nodded their heads.

Ryuho and Haruto quickly donned their Omega cloths.

The trio was ready for battle.

* * *

Move after move, Coleus seemed to have the upper hand.

"It seems that you Saints are making this way too easy." Coleus said.

"In your dreams, flawlessly flawless!" Sachi hollered.

Sachi and Coleus began to hand-combated with each other.

"Let it be known to you that I'M the experienced one!" Coleus hollered.

Coleus synchronized a large beam to strike at Sachi.

- Meikyo Shisui! – Ryuho hollered.

Ryuho began to protect Sachi with his shield.

"Are you okay, Sachi-san?" Ryuho asked.

"Thank you, Ryuho-kun." Sachi replied.

"You won't harm Sachi-san." Ryuho said.

"And you won't be getting in my way!" Coleus hollered.

Coleus flipped Ryuho. Coleus jabbed Ryuho within his chest.

"Ryuho!" Haruto hollered.

Haruto used his ninja reflexes to strike at Coleus. However, Coleus was one step-ahead.

Coleus created a large beam as he launched it at the trio.

Ryuho, Haruto and Sachi felled to the ground.

"Why don't you face the music now? No matter how many times you Bronzes get up, you'll always end up falling to the ground like mice." Coleus explained.

"This is truly your end, Bronzes." Coleus said.

Coleus created yet another beam to strike at the trio.

Ryuho, Haruto and Sachi began to close their eyes.

- Rozan Sho Ryu Ha! – A voice shouted.

Genbu came from nowhere as he began to attack Coleus.

- Rozan Hyaku Ryu Ha! – Shiryu shouted.

Shiryu made the finishing route on Coleus.

"Nobody messes with my son and gets away with it." Shiryu said.

"F-father…" Ryuho said.

"I had sensed that you were in a deep pinch. So, I came to your aid." Shiryu explained.

"It's been a while, Ryuho." Genbu said.

Ryuho, Haruto and Sachi began to look up.

"It's that…" Haruto said.

"Genbu-san!" Ryuho hollered.

"Who?" Sachi asked.

"This is the former Libra Saint who had fallen…" Ryuho replied.

"But, Genbu-san, how could this be? You were killed…" Ryuho explained.

"I was. But, Athena somehow brought me back alive in order to help with a new fight…" Genbu explained.

"Now, come on, Ryuho. The fight is far from done." Genbu said.

"Stand, my son. This is your chance for all of you to make a shot." Shiryu said.

"Right!" Ryuho and Haruto hollered in unison.

"Watch out, Coleus. You are going to get it." Sachi said.

Therefore, the young Saints charged towards Coleus.

- Rozan Sho Ryu Ha! – Ryuho shouted.

- Wolf Gang Bike Blow! – Haruto shouted.

- Apus Ultimate Wave Stream! – Sachi shouted.

Ryuho, Haruto and Sachi combined their attacks together to strike at Coleus.

Coleus felled to the ground.

"Damn humans…" Coleus said.

Coleus began to lose consciousness.

* * *

"Well done, Ryuho. And you too, Haruto." Shiryu said.

"Nothing less from the Bronze Saints." Genbu said.

"Who is this?" Shiryu asked.

"Father, this is Sachi-san. She is a new friend of ours." Ryuho replied, introducing Sachi to his father.

"Hello, sir." Sachi said, bowing down.

"She has been a great help." Ryuho said.

Sachi began to blushed and laugh in a shy manner.

"You have obviously improved since my last fall. You even gained Omega as a result." Genbu explained.

Ryuho began to smile.

"Where are Kouga, Souma and Yuna?" Genbu asked.

"We split up with them and Eden so that we can go look for the attribute temples." Haruto replied.

"Temples?" Shiryu asked.

"They're like the ruins that we have to destroy a year ago." Ryuho explained.

Then, Haruto could sense something.

"I feel something." Haruto explained.

Haruto disappeared like a sharp ninja.

Ryuho and the others began to follow him.

"The earth temple." Haruto said.

Haruto immediately went inside.

* * *

Haruto looked very carefully for a hint on to destroy the temple.

Then, Haruto found a panel.

Haruto put his hand into the panel. The temple crumbled into pieces afterwards.

After the demolition, Haruto found a fragment.

"A fragment? Of a wolf?" Haruto asked.

Haruto went back with the others.

* * *

"I found a fragment." Haruto said.

"So, I guess that's it for our route." Sachi explained.

"I have been to ask you, Father, but, who's going to be the Libra Saint?" Ryuho asked.

"I'm going to take a rest for a while. It's fair after all." Genbu replied.

"In any case, we'll substitute in between." Shiryu explained.

"That's good to hear." Ryuho said.

"We better go and meet back with Kouga-kun and the others." Ryuho explained.

"No matter where you go, we'll be in spirit." Shiryu said.

"The onslaught against the Venusians will surely kick into overdrive." Genbu said.

Shiryu and Genbu vanished afterwards.

The trio smiled at each other as they continued on to meet back with Kouga and the others.

* * *

Venus could felt Coleus's unconsciousness.

"Venus-sama…Give me another shot…" Coleus said.

Venus then transferred all of Coleus's energy onto him.

Venus smiled.

Kouga and the others have arrived on the northern part of Germany. Where they are bound to find another temple.

* * *

**Did you enjoyed it?**


	18. An Honorable Combat!

**Hey everyone! Here is the eighteenth chapter of Saint Seiya Omega: Ryusei! Kouga's group have arrived in the northern part of Germany, hoping to find another attribute temple. ****Hope you enjoyed it.**

* * *

Chapter 18: An Honorable Combat! The Unlimited Intensity!

* * *

"If we're lucky enough, we'll find the next temple…" Kouga explained.

"That will make up for the loss we just had in not finding one…" Eden explained.

"That's right." Yuna said.

"And if we're lucky enough, we'll finally see some lip locking from the two of you." Souma said.

Kouga and Yuna became rather embarrassed and began to rapidly blush at each other.

"L-let's keep going…!" Kouga hollered.

"Agreed!" Yuna hollered.

Therefore, the group began to advance through.

"So in love…" Souma said.

'Ventra' began to deeply smile.

"Once I gathered just a grave amount of power, Kou-Kou will finally meet his defeat. And his status as a legend will cease to exist." Venus thought.

Souma tried into great lengths to pushed Kouga and Yuna together.

"Souma!" Kouga and Yuna hollered in unison.

Kouga and Yuna began to blush at each other seeing how close they are together.

Ventra then came in-between Kouga and Yuna.

"V-Ventra…" Kouga said.

"Do you mind?!" Yuna asked, being frustrated.

"Actually, no. Now, if you excused me…" Ventra replied.

Ventra pushed Yuna aside.

"What was that for?" Kouga asked.

"Let's cut loose, quality guy style." Ventra replied.

"Cut loose?" Kouga asked.

"Phase one complete." Venus thought.

Yuna was steaming mad.

"You little prick!" Yuna hollered.

"Like I said, revealed your feelings now so **THAT** wouldn't happen in the first place." Souma explained.

"One day, I am going to give him a piece of my mind!" Yuna hollered.

"She's losing it…" Eden said.

* * *

Kouga and his friends pit-stopped at a standing hall.

Ventra was somehow getting into Kouga's mojo.

Yuna became irritated because of this.

"Ventra, I was thinking that I could hang-out with Yuna." Kouga said.

"She can wait!" Ventra hollered.

"I know you mean well, Ventra. But, Yuna is my friend too." Kouga explained.

"Now I'm curious. What does Yuki have that I don't?" Ventra asked.

"Nothing is particular. It's just that she's smart, kind, gentle, polite, sweet…" Kouga replied.

"And…" Kouga said.

"Really beautiful…" Kouga said, gazing at Yuna.

Yuna began to deeply blush upon seeing Kouga.

"Yeah, well, she's not worth it, don't you think, Kou-Kou?" Ventra asked.

"No…" Kouga replied.

Then, Yuna became furious after hearing what Ventra said about her.

"How dare he going that far?! I can take Kouga's nice words about me than Ventra's trash any day!" Yuna hollered.

Eden and Souma sighed a bit.

"Now, she's going overboard…" Eden said.

"She must really **LOVES** Kouga a lot…" Souma said.

Then, something attacked Kouga.

"Kouga!" Yuna hollered, running towards Kouga.

Then, Kouga raised his hand to stopped Yuna's movement.

"It's alright, Yuna. I'm good." Kouga said.

"But, are you sure?" Yuna asked.

"Positive." Kouga replied.

"Never thought you would show up again, you dumb bear." Kouga said.

The bear began to sharply growl.

"Now that you're here, I want a little revenge." Kouga explained.

"I already lost to you. I am not going to make that mistake again." Kouga said.

The bear began to taunt Kouga as it did a fighting stance.

"I smelled a threat." Kouga said.

Kouga began to once again clash with the bear.

Yuna began to have a sweat on her face.

"Kouga is really itching for some payback from that poor bear…" Yuna said.

"At least that we're **ACTUALLY** watching it…" Souma said.

Then, something blasted Souma.

Souma felled to the ground.

"Souma!" Yuna and Eden hollered in unison.

'Ventra' began to slip away.

"Souma! You okay?" Kouga asked.

Then, something else attacked Kouga.

Kouga felled to the ground.

"Kouga!" Yuna hollered.

"Are you alright, Kouga? Souma?" Eden asked.

"Fine…" Souma replied.

"Something instantly attacked us and sent us in scratches…" Kouga explained.

"Ventra? Where did he go?" Kouga asked.

Yuna became slightly jealous.

"He went off again…" Souma said.

Eden became rather suspicious.

- Crimson Needle! – Sonia shouted.

Another attack was made on Souma.

Then, a mysterious figure began to jab Kouga very hard.

"Show yourself now!" Yuna shouted, coming by Kouga's side.

A mist was seen as Almas and Sonia appeared.

"You're…" Souma said.

"Almas!" Souma hollered.

"Sonia!" Kouga and Yuna hollered in unison.

"Sister." Eden said.

"Young Saints, prepare for the outcome to come." Almas explained.

- King's Emblem! – A familiar voice shouted.

A stroke of thunder Cosmo came straight at Almas and Sonia. Almas and Sonia received a lot of damage.

"I know that attack." Souma said.

"You won't harm the Bronze Saints." Mycenae said.

"It's Mycenae…" Eden said.

"Leo Mycenae!" Kouga and Souma hollered in unison.

"It's been a while, Prince Eden." Mycenae said.

"But, how could it be, Mycenae-san? Armor killed you…" Yuna explained.

"It's true that he did. However, Athena brought me back to life with a new purpose." Mycenae explained.

"Princess Sonia, what is the meaning of this?" Mycenae asked.

"You are willing to betrayed Athena just like that?" Mycenae asked.

"That…is none of your business, Mycenae." Sonia replied.

"Now, fight!" Sonia shouted.

Sonia launched an attack on the young Saints and Mycenae.

"I guess the only way of talking to her is fighting by all means necessarily…" Souma explained.

"It's our only option that we have…" Eden explained.

"Prince Eden, young Saints, donned your cloths!" Mycenae hollered.

"Right!" Kouga, Souma, Yuna and Eden hollered in unison.

* * *

- Let's go, Pegasus! – Kouga hollered.

Kouga's Pegasus Omega cloth had opened up.

- Burn, Lionet! – Souma hollered.

Souma's Lionet Omega cloth had opened up.

- Please, Aquila! – Yuna hollered.

Yuna's Aquila Omega cloth had opened up.

- Appear, Orion! – Eden hollered.

Eden's Orion Omega cloth had opened up.

Kouga, Souma, Yuna and Eden all grunted in unison.

Kouga and his friends quickly donned their cloths.

Kouga and his friends were ready for battle.

* * *

Kouga and Yuna teamed up with Mycenae to take on Almas.

While, Eden and Souma joined forces to take on Sonia.

Therefore, an intensively brawl has begun.

Kouga and Yuna delivered many punches at Almas.

Kouga and Yuna began to realize that they were close.

"I'm sorry, Yuna." Kouga said, blushing a bit.

"No. I'm sorry, Kouga." Yuna said, blushing a bit.

"After you…" Kouga said.

"No, no. I insist. After you." Yuna said.

"We're kind of in the middle of something…" Souma said.

"You know, he's right. Let's strike him together." Kouga explained.

"I'm with you on there." Yuna said.

Therefore, Kouga and Yuna did a double-punch on Almas.

Mycenae and Almas began to overmatch each other.

"Impressive. Nothing less from the Leo Saint." Almas explained.

"It's not the right ideal to judge a person by their capabilities." Mycenae explained.

Mycenae and Almas clashed with each other.

Souma began to hand-combat with Sonia.

"Sonia, who is responsible for your return?" Souma asked.

"Who is causing your own sorrow?" Souma asked.

"I'd fight for defiance and defiance only!" Sonia replied.

"I received greater power than even I couldn't feel to imagine." Sonia explained.

"A power that even excels yours, Lionet." Sonia explained.

Sonia did a surprised attack on Souma.

Eden caught Souma's fall.

"Are you alright?" Eden asked.

"Yeah…" Souma replied.

"Sister, please listen to my words…" Eden said.

Sonia went charging towards Eden.

"Whoever did this to you is giving you the wrong idea." Eden explained.

"He is deceiving with your mind, sister!" Eden hollered.

Sonia slashed through Eden.

"I am done with what you have to say, little brother." Sonia said.

"Then, listen to something else, sister." Eden said.

"Is Aria alive?" Eden asked.

Sonia stood silent.

"Sister!" Eden hollered.

"Some things are left unanswered, Eden." Sonia replied.

Sonia attacked Eden and Souma viciously.

"We'll withdraw from this fight for now…" Almas said.

"The next time we faced each other again, it will be your endgame, Lionet." Sonia explained.

"Sonia, I am going to everything that I can to make you see the truth!" Souma hollered.

"I doubt that. I doubt that very much." Sonia said.

"We will find the one responsible…" Souma said.

"No. You'll not go into lengths to hurt my master. I swear of it." Almas said.

"I'll defeat all of you if I have to." Almas explained.

"Until our fate crosses again, Lionet. Pegasus and Aquila. And also you, Eden." Sonia said.

Almas and Sonia vanished.

* * *

Souma became rather frustrated.

"Sister…" Eden said.

"I could see by the looks of your cloths, you have achieved the power of Omega." Mycenae said.

"You have all grown much stronger." Mycenae explained.

"Thank you for help, Mycenae." Eden said.

"I am glad to be of your service once again, Prince Eden." Mycenae said.

"You must never let your guard down." Mycenae explained.

"I won't." Eden said.

Then, Eden could feel something.

Eden walked off into the distance.

"Eden?" Yuna asked.

"A temple is near…" Eden replied.

Kouga and the others decided to follow Eden.

* * *

Eden stepped foot inside of the temple.

Eden immediately put his hand into the panel.

The temple was destroyed in the process.

Afterwards, Eden picked up a fragment.

"What could this imply to?" Eden asked.

Eden went back to meet with his friends.

* * *

"I taken that you found a fragment too?" Souma asked.

"Yeah." Eden replied.

"The battle between us humans and the Venusians is far from over." Mycenae explained.

"We'll see you on the battlefield." Kouga said.

"Until we meet again, Prince Eden." Mycenae said.

"Until we meet again, Mycenae." Eden said.

Mycenae vanished.

* * *

"I completely forgot about the fight with that bear. For sure, it's going to decide a winner next time!" Kouga hollered.

Yuna smiled.

"For your own sake, I hope it ends through a tie." Yuna said.

Ventra meet back with Kouga's group.

"There you are, Ventra." Kouga said.

"Where do you go off to?" Souma asked.

"Somewhere…" Ventra replied.

Eden became rather suspicious.

"I don't think that is actually the case…" Yuna said.

"Hey! Kouga-kun!" Ryuho hollered.

Ryuho, Haruto and Sachi ran up to their friends.

"Ryuho!" Kouga hollered.

"Haruto!" Souma hollered.

"Sachi-chan!" Yuna hollered.

The Bronze Saints were reunited again.

"So, you were successful in destroying your temples?" Kouga asked.

"We sure did!" Ryuho replied.

"We managed to have a breakthrough." Haruto explained.

"So, guess that I am the only one who has to destroy his attribute temple?" Kouga asked.

"Sounds about right. I mean, there's no rush." Sachi replied.

"Well, I am sure that your temple is going to be awesome, Kouga!" Yuna hollered.

Kouga began to blush a bit.

Eden felt a mysterious Cosmo within Ventra. Similar to Subaru's.

"So, Sachi-chan, did you learned a lot?" Yuna asked.

"Oh, I _sure_ learned a _lot_!" Sachi replied.

Kouga and Yuna became rather shocked.

"What do you mean by that?" Kouga asked.

Ryuho and Sachi sharply smiled.

"You'll know!" Sachi replied.

"For sure!" Ryuho hollered.

Kouga and Yuna were now super curious on what happened between Ryuho and Sachi.

"We should get going." Eden explained.

"Eden. Eden." A very soft voice echoed.

Eden became a bit lost.

"What's wrong?" Kouga asked.

"It's nothing." Eden replied.

"Then, on to the next route! Where the last temple awaits!" Kouga hollered.

Eden smiled.

"And for our sakes, you two will finally kiss! The suspense is starting to kill me!" Souma hollered.

Kouga and Yuna became rather embarrassed.

"Moving on!" Kouga and Yuna hollered in unison.

"Just kiss already." Souma said.

Therefore, the Bronze Saints were on their way again.

* * *

Elsewhere, a familiar girl was observing Kouga's group in secret.

The girl began to smile.

* * *

The bear that had haven't finished his fight with Kouga, decides to go after him one step of the way.

* * *

**Did you enjoyed it?**


End file.
